An Arrow to the Knee
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has been known for several things in his young life. Heroism. Bravery. Strength. And last, but certainly not least...attracting buxom young women to his bed. So, when he finds himself mysteriously catapaulted thousands of years into the future, you'd think he'd be able to adapt rather readily, no? There's just one problem...HE CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH! Pairing undecided!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SKYRIM! That's all I have to say. I've been playing the game on and off as of late, and I've noticed that there are really only a few good crossovers with this. Not surprising, considering how vast the Skyrim universe is, and how difficult it would be to merge with that of Naruto's. And this humorous little idea came out of it. **

**Do try not to laugh in the beginning...this is going to be one of my most epic works yet!**

_"You cannot defeat me, for you are not a dovah!"_

_~Alduin._

**Arrival**

_"YOL TOOR SHUL!"_

A thunderous belch split the starry skies of Skyrim, followed by a cascade of otherwordly flame lighting up the night like a fireworks. A Dragon, its scalers blacker than any shadow, its eyes the color of blood, swooped down from Bleak Falls Barrow roaring its fury for all the world to hear. And the world trembled. Because this was no mere mindless lizard, nor was it intent upon equally senseless destruction. This was _Alduin,_ firstborn son of Akatosh, the World Eater. Men- even the mighty nords-quivered at the mere mention of his name. Women and children whimpered in fear at his passing.

Unfortunately, his latest prey_-lest he actually begin to think of the creature in his stomach as a worthy adversary-_was neither nord nor was he a child. Rather...he was something else. Something that was proving rather difficult to digest, and fighting him every bit of the way down. Something he was beginning to regret having eaten!

_"Lemme outta here, dragonbreath!"_ A furious snarl erupted deep within his bowels, punctuated by another blinding haze of agony.

**"Aaaaaaargh!"**

Alduin yowled in pained surprise as something struck his stomach from within, damaging his intestine. His wings skipped a beat, forcing him to drift down toward the ground lest he collapse. He shot a withering glare at his quivering gullet, still trembling from his victim's latest escape attempt. By Akatosh, he was a stubborn one! Nearly three hours now the prey had been trapped in his stomach and still, these struggles only seemed to grow stronger with each passing atack!

"Be a good _joor_ and digest reasonably!" He snarled at his own stomach as he beat his wings agains the air and tried to regain his hover. Impudent mortal! He _would_ be digested, and then this whole sordid affair would be over!

His midday meal wasn't having any of it.

_"Rasengan!"_

Another bout of ear-splitting agony wracked Alduin from tail to snout, sending the mighty world eater to his knees. His forehead kissed the snow-covered ground as blow after blow resounded within his stomach, forcing him to bend double just to breathe. A groan snaked between his teeth. He never should have eaten that man! Had any been present to witness him, the almighty Alduin, suffering from an upset stomach, he would have roasted them where they stood. Thankfully none were present to witness his horrid state indigestion. None but himself.

And he himself despised every minute of it!

This had to be the first mortal to ever survive being swallowed whole-then be able to fight back from _within_ his stomach!

Having laid waste to the village of Helgen -interrupting what might have been a splendid execution- he'd happened upon a rather belligerent blond wandering the wilds of Skyrim. His clothing tattered, his body bloodied and his skin marred countless wounds. At first he hadn't taken any interest in the poor fool's plight, save for the incredible power he sensed within him. That was when he'd recognized those strange, colored vestments, attire he'd seen once before, centuries ago. It had been another time, ages ago. He had been younger back then, not quite a hapless hatchling, but neither was he the almighty terror he was now. Ages before the Nords had come to these shores, in a time many had all but forgotten.

But not Alduin.

The beings of that time had been called Shinobi, and they had proved themselves to be a most troublesome lot. He'd tried to devour the world back then, but in the end he had failed, and was driven into forced slumber by Senju Hashirama for countless millenia. That had been...such a long time ago. The Shinobi were all but extinct. Therefore, one could imagine Alduin's surprise upon encountering the member of a long deceased race, wandering the wastes of Skyrim looking, for lack of a better term, like he'd just come out a meat grinder. A brief conversation with him had confirmed the World Eater's Suspicions, as did the language he spoke, flowing syllables that only he, Alduin, could understand.

Naturally Alduin had eaten him. Swallowed the man whole. After all, he was the World Eater! Even he had to eat and Shinobi-as he recalled from the time of the Shodaime Hokage-made most excellent meals. He hadn't cared how or whence the shinobi had gained access to this forsaken future, nor did he care. He had been hungry, and so, eaten him. And he given the matter a second thought. Until now.

_"Let! Me! OUT!"_

Each word was punctuated by another blow, each stronger than the last. These, Alduin could resist.

What he could not stand, however, was the sensation of teeth grinding against his innards, of his digestive tract being torn asunder, ripped apart, eaten...eaten?! Alduin lurched, his eyes bucking in shock, surprise, then anger. Cruel, unholy anger. Was this _joor_...this mortal...actually trying to devour him?! To take his power for his own?! Already he could feel it, the almighty, godilike strength that was his own...slowly sapping from him like blood from a leech, before being absorbed by the mortal man in his stomach, growing stronger with each passing second...

Finally Alduin he could take it no more.

"Very well!" He snarled, his words dripping with derision. "I release you!"

Alduin gagged his massive body doubling over; his mouth producing a horrid, wretched sound. Jaws of razor sharp teeth opened wide, fangs capable of severing plated steel creaked open as one, divulging the contents of their stomach onto snowy ground of Bleak Falls Barrow with a mighty belch. The hapless prey was sent tumbling into the snow, body still steaming from the acid of the dragon's gullet, and lay still. For a moment, the whole of Skyrim seemed to hold her breath, and in that breath, Alduin dared to hope his prey had finally given up the ghost, and in doing so. Scowling, he raised a talon overhead, prepared to crush his tormentor into a bloody pulp upon the frost-covered ground.

"You fought well, mortal." he commended the blonde's inert form. "As a reward, I shall grant you a swift death before my power takes hold."

_Ba-dump._

A hand shot up from the snow and seized his claw at the last instant, stopping him from dealing the final blow. Alduin balked, muscles strained taut, but to no avail. What devilry was this?! Try as he might, he could not bring his talons to move another inch, not even a centimeter towards the man's scarred neck.

Dripping in a gout of green goup the young man, covered in digestive fluids, gasped out a breath. His clothes_-what little remained of them-_were rags ruined by his stay in the dragon's stomach. Blue eyes fluttered open in a pained squint. whiskered cheeks pinched in disgusted annoyance and aggravation. And then, as mortals often did, the joor surprised Alduin. Still holding tight to the World Eater's claw, the namelesss stranger drew himself up to his full, towering height and spat an unfamiliar curse.

"You...fucking...asshole!" he gasped, chest heaving with exertion. "I coulda died!"

Alduin leered down at the prey with his large, red eyes. He glared at him, this human-this mortal!-who had withstood his _Thu'um_, emerged unscathed from the fires of his throat-from the acid of his stomach, and dared still to mock him thus. This was absurd! Ridiculous! He was the firstborn son of Akatosh! How then, could this mere mortal survive his wrath?! His long neck and head swung over to look at the human, lips drawing back to expose razor sharp teeth, a scowl of scorn.

"Who are you, boy?" he rumbled the question; not in the tongue of Nords, nor in the language of Dovah, but in the blonde's own tongue. Blasted _joor_ still had hold of his claw! Alduin tried to tug his talons free, but alas, the mortal was not so foolish as to release him. Covered in foul-smelling goup he might be but he was certainly no fool. The whiskered blonde stared at him a moment, uncomprehending. He closed his eyes and blinked rapidly; his eyes fluttering open and shut with all the rapidity of a hummingbird's wingspan. Finally, he frowned, his lips pursed into a thin line.

"Alright, I must be dreaming." the deadpann was barely concealed.

Alduin arched a scaly eyebrow. Where was the harm in indulging him? He'd be dead soon enough.

"What makes you say think this is a dream, mortal?"

To his credit, the nameless blond did not release him.

"Three things." He held up the fingers of his free hand and began to count them off, one by one. "First, its not mortal. The names's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Second, I know there's no such things as dragons. Third, and even if dragons did exist_-and they don't-_they certainly don't talk!"

"Is that so?" Alduin lowered his head, his snout now mere inches from the blonde's visage. "You seem to be out of your element then, little joor."

Face with his fetid breath the blonde frowned, a touch of uncertainty creeping into his tone.

"Why's that?"

"For I am Alduin, the World Eater!" Alduin snarled, the words booming deep and loud in his throat. And this is no dream. It is your end!"

Without another word, he drew back, reared his head, and spat.

_"TOOR SHUL!"_

The blond flung up his free hand with a shout, as though he could somehow ward off the inferno. Incredibly, he did. Even as he raised his arm the flames parted around it like the Red Seas; refusing to harm him. Alduin blinked, frowned, and shouted once more, pouring every ounce of his being into the all-consuming destruction of his _Thu'um_. Yet again the shout flowed past Naruto-refusing to touch him, melting the snow at their feet but leaving him very much untouched all the same. Alduin snapped his jaw shut, flabbergasted. This...did not bode well.

"See?" The blond nodded to himself, still unconvinced. "This _has_ to be a dream. You can't hurt me!"

For perhaps the first time since hatching, Alduin felt a very real touch of fear. The blond had taken more of his power than he'd first thought. Not even the fires of his _Thu'um_ could touch him. He very much doubted the blond suffered from the same restriction. But that didn't mean he couldn't crush him to a bloody pulp!

"We shall see about that, _joor!"_

Alduin's tail snaked out, lashing the ground between them sweepingthe blond from his feet, forcing him to relinquish his hold upon the dragon's claw. Freed from the man's hold the mighty World Eater beat his wings in an attempt to ascend. That attempt was cut painfully short as the _joor_ grabbed hold of his tail. Ordinairily, this wouldn't have impeded Alduin in the slightest; he would've simply shaken him off. But this joor was strong where others were weak, mighty where nords faltered. And try as he might-beat his wings into flight-Alduin could not escape him.

"Alright," Naruto groaned, standing woodenly, "Not a dream. If that's the case then...

He dug his feet into the snowy soil and held fast, muscles bulging from the exertion. Alduin scowled down from his hover.

"What now then, boy?"

_"Then I am the reification of mankind's anger!"_ Sapphire snapped into slitted scintilating shade of scarlet, one the World Eater knew all too well. Those eyes reminded him of an old adversary, a creature nearly his equal in size and strength, but more than his match in terms of intelligence. Those eyes reminded him of a fox. Of Kurama. That blasted creature had injured him more times than he cared to count, and the thought of facing those eerie red eyes for a second time was met with some pause. For a moment, just a moment, Alduin hesitated. It cost him most dear.

_"ORA!"_

Movement.

Alduin had just enough time to proccess it, to _comprehend_ this before the battered blond stepped forward and hurled him over his shoulder. Over. His. Shoulder. The world blurred like never before as Aludin felt his feet leave the snow, claws dragging against the ground, then the drifts, _then empty air_ as his massive form hurtled through the sky like a speeding arrow and slammed into Bleak Falls Barrow. The impact itself did not harm him in the conventional sense-stone was no match for the protection afforded by dracon scales-but his pride had suffered a mortal blow nonetheless.

To be thrown by a mortal...it was infuriating!

Alduin levered himself up with a furious roar, eyes ablaze with fire and fury. He beat his wings furiously, buffeting the barrow with a mighty gust, scouring the snows from the ground. Enough! No more of this! He would entertain this foolishness no longer! He would not entertain this mortal any longer! With shriek that made the heavens themselves quivier he erupted upwards, abandoning the ground for the safety and sanctity that the heavens offered.

_"Pahlok joor!"_ he roared in his native tongue as he took to the skies._ "Hin kah fen kos bonaar!"_

Arrogant mortal! Your pride will be humbled!

Naruto cocked his head, and to the dragon's disbelief, it appeared as though he _actually_ understood him. _Perhaps that snack in my stomach did more than just impart some of my power to him,_ Aludin mused with a bit of bitterness. _He may yet be able to comprehend our language now. _He remained aloft a moment longer, sneering down at this impotent mortal. Mighty though this joor was, he could not fly, and he lacked a bow, with which to harm him and..._oh?_

As Alduin looked on, the blonde proved himself to be full of surprises. He braced himself and offered a hand to the heavens. A strange, golden glow began to emanate from him, engulfing his body, to spread outward in a shroud of golden flame. That same energy coallesced within his palm, hissing and spitting in the epicenter of his hand, forming what, from this altitude, looked like a large, round discus of sorts. The World Eater could feel the energy within that strange shape tugging at him; trying to pull him donward. He fought it with all his might, his greath leathery wings beating fiercely to maintain his elevation. What the devil did that joor think he was doing...?!

"RASENSHURIKEN!"

By some instinct, Alduin chose to swerve to the left and ascend as the blond brought his arm back to throw. Not a moment too soon. A blur of air whistled past where he'd been hovering only an instant before-shrieking through the empty air to obliterate the peak of a nearby mountaintop, eviscerating all evidence that it'd ever been there. An uneasy silence passed between them, man and dragon. In that silence, the latter begrudginly acknowledged a wary respect to the former. Such power! Well, the joor had certainly surprised him with that one, but he would not have a second chance to do so. He understood now. This boy housed another entity, a being he loathed more than this world itself.

The joor housed Kurama; the source of this ungodly strength.

_ Interesting._

"Get your ass down here, scales!" Naruto shouted up at him. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"And what will you do, puny mortal?" Alduin scoffed down at him. "Do you honestly expect to fight me? The mighty Alduin?! Even with your tenant, you stand no chance!"

The blond seemed to shudder then; a chill came over him. When next he spoke, his voice was no longer his own; nay, those words-that tone-could only belong to one creature. Alduin exhaled a furious hiss as he felt an recognized the prescence of his old enemy. Kurama. Two souls, sharing one body. How...amusing.

"Fight you?" The blond sneered. "No_...I want to kill you."_

"I invite you to try the next time we meet, you foolish fox!" Alduin scoffed, as turned and began to soar away. Now, was not that time. He would satiate his vengeance later when he was recovered, when these wounds inflicted upon his internal organs had healed. He trusted his regeneration to fuel the proccess and make his recovery a speedy one. And if he need devour a few lives to hasten it, then so be it. Then, and only then, well after he'd returned to his full strength, would he end this beleagured boy and his arch rival.

Vengeance would be his!

* * *

Naruto watched the black dragon dissappear over the mountains, refusing to tear his gaze away until he was certain it was truly gone. Then, and only then, did he allow himself to collapse; allow his body to topple back in a heap, allow the chakra cloak to dissipate from his body like so much mist. The snow was soft and cool against his back and the starry night sky lay there to greet him with open arms. But he did not sleep, although the temptation did haunt him. He was still trying to figure out why he was here. The last thing he remembered was that Bijuduama going off in front of the three of them; himself, Sasuke, and Minato. Then there was a great blackness, a terrible darkness, the sensation of falling...

And now he was here, having just survived being swallowed whole by a _fucking dragon._ A dragon whom he'd managed to throw over his shoulder and later drive off. That he was still alive was something of a miracle, in and of itself. Where the hell was here anyway? He had the succinct feeling he wasn't in the Elemental Nations anymore. His body ached for comfort and begged for warmth; these tattered rags did little to provide either in any case.

**"Its been awhile since I've seen that dragon."**

Neither did Kurama.

"I take it the two of you know each other?"

**"You...might say that. A couple thousand years ago."**

"Say what?!" Naruto nearly lurched upright, only for the pain to force him back down. He was healing from the acid burns garnered in Alduin's stomach, but slowly. What little chakra he did have left was being used just to keep his mind in a semi-lucid state. Wounded as he was his mind was nearly broken, warring between a tenuous grasp of sanity and a full grip on madness. Kurama's previous statement did precious little to shift the balance in the former's favor.

"Meaning...?"

**"Kit...I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."**

"The fuck is Kansas?!" Naruto shivered, rubbing his bare shoulders in a vain attempt to warm himself. He needed to find some warmth, and fast. Before frostbite set in.

The sound of iron boots crunching against the snow drew Naruto's attention, as did the growing light of a torch. Someone was fast approaching; having been attracted by the commotion, or having borne witness to his fierce fight with Alduin. Probably the latter. He craned his neck as a figure stepped out of the shadows-he couldn't make out much with all that iron armor-and posed a question toward him.

"What in Oblivion was that?" They asked, trudging forward in his direction. "Are you alright?"

Naruto blinked. Frowned.

_"Did you get that?"_

Kurama shook his head.

**"Nope, didn't understand a word of it."**

_"So apparently..._

**...they don't speak our language."**

_"Lovely."_

Battered and beaten, the blonde slowly-gingerly!-picked himself up off the snow and turned his head to regard the newcomer in the torchlight. One thought pushed itself to the forefront of his mind, one all-consuming, all encompassing inkling that demanded attention above all else. And it would not be denied.

"Who in the nine hells are you?"

**A/N: And there you have it! Not my best take on the world of Skyrim, I know, but it IS my first. And definitely one of the most amusing. I almost feel bad for Alduin, trying to eat Naruto! Everyone knows he's too damn stubborn to digest! This chapter took place shortly after he ravaged Helgen, which means the Dovahkin-Dragonborn-is still alive and well, though I haven't the slightest idea was to who they're going to be. I leave that to you, dear reader! **

**The pairing is still very much up in the air, so I haven't the foggiest of what its going to be. But how did Naruto find himself launched so far into the future? He's obviously been in a battle of sorts, but that isn't the problem. NO ONE IN SKYRIM SPEAKS JAPANESE! Talk about your language barrier...**

**And with that may your mind be left to wonder, to think of what will happen now that the chaos that is Uzumaki Naruto has come to Skyrim! That newcomer we see at the end of the chapter, yeah its the Dragonborn. I leave it to you, dear readers, to decide who he/she shall be! **

**So...in the immortal words Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly?**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Confusion and Collusion

**A/N: SKYRIM! That's all I have to say. I've been playing the game on and off as of late, and I've noticed that there are really only a few good crossovers with this. Not surprising, considering how vast the Skyrim universe is, and how difficult it would be to merge with that of Naruto's. And this humorous little idea came out of it. Someone mentioned the DLC's to me, and I've already downloaded Dawnguard just the other night. As to Dragonborn and Hearthfire...eh, I'll get to 'em eventually. But for now, on with ze story! **

**Let the hilarity ensure! Sorry if its short!**

_"I'm sorry...I can't seem to understand you..."_

_~Dovahkin._

**Confusion and Collusion**

_"Nani mono da?!/__Who in Oblivion are you?"_

Their questions hung in the air a moment longer, both parties frowning at each other in confusion. They hadn't understood a word the other had said. This posed a problem. They peered at one another in the torchlight, unable to understand each other, unable to comprehend the other.

Again, this posed a problem.

The newcomer shifted their torch to the opposite hand and reached up to remove their iron helm, exposing a young, heartshaped face framed by long ebony tresses, from which eyes of startling jade shone. They rooted Naruto, pierced him, held him in place. It was nigh impossible not to stare at her-for this was most certainly a she!-visage, to gaze upon her fair skin and marvel at it. She _was_ beautiful, in a strange, exotic way. He had no way of knowing that this woman was a Nord, nor that those green eyes and dark locks hid a sharp wit and a sharper tongue. Just as _she_ had no way of knowing the sheer amount of _power_ this battered blond housed inside his body. Indeed, they knew nothing of the other, and were each left to make their own assumptions.

**"Dear kami, she's a looker!"**

_'Now's not the time for that!' _Naruto mentally backhanded Kurama across the head. _'We can't even understand her, remember?!'_

**"Well don't look now, but I think your new friend is about to take our head off...**

His only warning was a twitch of the woman's wrist-then he found the tip of an iron blade pressed against his throat. Adrenaline flooded his veins and suddenly, he wasn't feeling all that cold anymore. His instincts gave an angry hiss of berations; chastising himself for making such a genine mistake; she'd never have been able to draw on him if he weren't so damnably tuckered out from his tussle with Alduin.

"I won't say it again." She frowned, interpreting his silence as defiance. "Who. Are. You? Friend, or foe?"

"Oi oi, there's no need for that_-urk!"_

His words ended in a strangle grunt as she pressed the sword closer, its tip pressing against his neck.

"Will you stop talking like that?!" she hissed. "Speak english, man!"

_The hell is she saying?_

Try as he might, Naruto _still_ couldn't understand a word out of her mouth. Neither could she, apparently. But if she thought she could threaten him with this flimsy piece of iron, well...

...she had another thing coming.

He made a show of grunting and raising his hands, her eyes made the mistake of tracking with the motion. That was when he struck.

Naruto leaned backwards, lashed out with his free hand and drove his knuckles into the flat of the blade; sending the sword sailing skyward, knocking it from her hand. He reached up in the same instant, his fingers wrapping around both hilt and handle, bringing it to bear before the woman even realized she'd lost her weapon. Now it was _she_ who found herself facing the business end of the blade, its tip drawing thin rivulets of blood from her throat. All but an instant passed between them; in that moment, he thought she'd try and lunge at him. Slowly, with a force of will, she stilled herself.

He watched a wary respect dawn in those jade eyes of hers. That much, he could understand.

"Baka." Naruto chided, the words dripping with thinly veiled amusement. "You really don't have any skill with this thing, do you? In that case...you won't be needing it!" He raised it high and prepared to break the blade over his knee, ready to rid her of this pitiful excuse of a weapon. His desire must've been blatantly obvious, because the raven-haired lass shouted something that sounded like an obscenity at him.

"Hey!"

Naruto had just enough time to witness the strange sight of sparks crackling between the woman's fingertips; then they struck him-scrawling over his flesh like a thing alive. _Yeow!_ Pain jolted up and down his spine like wildfire, locking up his muscles, sending his body into agonizing spasms of epileptic seizures. The shock lasted only for an instant, but it might as well have been an eternity. For a terrifying beat he couldn't call upon his chakra, couldn't use any of his techniques. For the span of a hairsbreadth, he was as powerless as a newborn babe. Then the electricity was gone and the power came roaring back.

So did the anger.

"Why you little-

He rounded on her with a hiss, sword in hand...and brought the _pommel_ crashing down on her head bludgeoning her like a mace. Looking back, Naruto would wonder at this course of action for years to come; in that instant he could've easily severed her head from her shoulders. Instead he'd chosen to smack her over the head. Why had he done that? The answer would not be known to him for nearly a decade. Scowling, he took one last look at his still numbed fingers and turned to survey his work.

The woman had cried out like a struck puppy when he'd struck her; now she was cradling her head, whimpering from the unexpected blow to her cranium. Naruto almost felt sorry for her. Honestly, he forgot just how hard he could hit sometimes. One look at the sword told him it could never be used again; he'd all but shattered the hilt from the strength of his strike. Now he was left gripping little more than an inch of the hande, a shadow of its former self.

As if on cue, the fair-skinned lass chose that moment to cry out.

"You_...You bastard!"_ She raised her head and glared at at him, angry tears brimming in her eyes. "I was only trying to get my sword back! You didn't have to beat me over the head with it! And look at that! You broke it, too!" Despite the language barrier, even he could surely tell she was distraught over the loss of her weapon. He could understand that much. What he couldn't understand, however, was _why._ Surely, there were far better swords in this world than that rusted piece of crap. But that wasn't what riled him, nor what got under his skin. What truly piqued his aggravation was the succinct feeling that he was being insulted!

"What the hell was that, you crazy witch?!" He snapped back. "You just electrocuted me!"

Now, the woman didn't need to speak Japanese to know she'd just been insulted; if the coloring of her face was any indication. She drew herself back and rubbed the fingers of her free hand together, producing a stray spark between them. Naruto recognized the motion and immediately drew backwards, the chakra shroud boiling around him, ready to ward off whatever strange ability she was wielding.

"Ohhh no you don't!"

Remarkably the armored lass didn't attack. Instead she lowered her hands and stared at him-openly gawping at his now glowing, golden form. This wouldn't be the first time someone had been startled by his newfound appearance, he mused to himself. She stepped forward to inspect him, her green eyes wide with wonder.

Then they narrowed, as if remembering that she was _supposed _to be angry with hi,

"Ahem."

She held out a hand for the blade in silent demand, Naruto reluctantly picked it up and proferred it back to her, shattered pommel first. She snatched it out of his hand, glaring bloody red daggers at him. Naruto offered a sheepish shrug in lieu of an apology; she probably wouldn't have understood him anyway.

"Mi-ra-belle." She annunciated the name slowly, indicated herself with some exasperation, then looked to him expectantly.

_Ah. _He understood.

"Naruto." he replied.

She nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Naruto."

The blond permitted himself a small smile; at least he didn't have to call her a witch now.

He gestured slowly, indicating the sky, flapping his arms like wings. She stared at him for a moment before comprehension dawned.

"You mean there was a dragon here?" He caught the word dragon_-thank kami that word was the same in their language_-and finally felt as though he'd made a breakthrough. It was only one word but hey, it was a start after all! She pointed to the skies and mimed his earlier charade to get her point across.

_Yes!_ Naruto nodded emphatically._ Now we are finally getting somewhere!_

Mirabelle said something else, and pointed at him.

**"Or not."** Kurama's deadpann was barely concealed.

_No! _Naruto facepalmed. So much for progress. A sudden wind swept through the barrow, reminding him of the chill. Now he remembered the cold. His massive adrenaline rush had since worn off, leaving his body to try and ward off the cold as best it knew how. Shivering.

"Look, I still can't understand a word you're saying...but you've got to be freezing in thos rags. Here." Sighing, the woman sheathed her sword and dipped a hand into the satchel at her back. Naruto watched her for a long, tenuous moment, half-expecting her to whip out the sword and try to take his head off again. When she did not, he allowed himself to relax, albeit minutely, extracted some clothes from her pack; they proved to be a surprisingly full set of fur armor. Naruto frowned.

She pressed them into his hands in an unspoken demand.

_Take it._

He considered her offer a moment longer.

Well, they were certainly better than the tattered rags he was wearing at present...

"Yosh!"

Naruto disrobed rapidly, first removing the frozen remnants of his shirt, then stripping off the tattered orange-black rags of his pants, leaving him clad in his undergarments. A soft squeak of surprise diverted him from donning the fur armor, returning his attention to the Nord woman who'd first given him the attire.

"What the devil are you doing?!"

Mirabelle's words were nothing but gibberish, but the flush on the girl's face was unmistakeable.

She thrust a finger toward a nearby outcropping imperiously, her intentions obvious.

_Go dress over there!_

Naruto would've laughed if he hadn't been freezing his balls off. Grumbling to himself he strode behind the bulky arch and slowly, clumsily began to don the armor. It was light, for which he was immensely grateful, but at the same time it was also warm-thank kami!-and offered much more protection from the cold. He half-turned to offer Mirabelle his thanks. That was when he saw her starting toward Bleak Falls Barrow. There was an old, determined gleam in her eye, something that said she was going in there, with or without him.

_Oh well._ He shrugged. _Not my problem-oh bugger._

She turned towards him, beckoning him to follow.

"C'mon." She waved. "Helping me recover the DragonStone is the least you can do after breaking my blade."

Naruto didn't understand a word of that; but he did know she wanted him to follow. He took one look at the barrow and gulped. It felt wrong. Tainted. There were probably ghosts in there. Undead, at the least. And she wanted him to go in there? Oh no._ Hell no!_ He shook his head but Mirabelle would not be denied. She continued to wave him on and it was with reluctant steps that he found himself following. Try as he might he simply could not bring himself to let his newfound acquaintance enter the barrow alone.

As if sensing his thoughts, Mirabelle beamed at him.

"Here." she offered him an iron dagger. "Use this to protect yourself."

Naruto took a glance at the dagger, then one last look outside and gulped.

"I have a bad feeling about this...

Together, they descended into the darkness.

**A/N: And there you have it! Not my best take on the world of Skyrim, I know, but it IS my first. And definitely one of the most amusing. I almost feel bad for Naruto and the Dovahkin, they cannot even begin to understand one another, and already they have a siblingesque relationship. Naruto breaks her sword, she uses a bit of magicka to give him a good zap. In case anyone is interested I took the design of this Dragonborn from a dear old friend of mine, who sadly no longer plays Skyrim. I had to change the name, though. Honestly, who names their female Nord to be Morrigan? Its not dragon age lol. It was either going to be Mirabelle or Isabelle, and in the end, by popular vote, the former won out. **

**Also, for anyone who may wonder, I will be including the events of Dawnguard in this tale. I'm not quite certain about the Dragonborn DLC, as I've only just started to play it, but eh, who knows?**

**Chaos is set to ensue next chapter once our unlikely duo return to Whiterun! And Naruto gets to meet a certain Huntress...I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am!**

**So...in the immortal words Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And enjoy this partial preview! We have two scenes contained within. In the first we geet to meet a certain huntress. In the second, we see just how Naruto can fare against a dragon..**

**(Preview)**

_Aela cocked her head aside, intrigue shining in her eyes as she beheld the newcomer. The whelp-Mirabelle, was it?-had mentioned she'd be bringing a friend of hers by to join the Companions. To be honest, she hadn't been expecting much. _

_Everything changed the moment she laid eyes upon him. She took him in at an instant; blond hair, rough bangs hanging over blue eyes and whiskered cheeks, a confident gait to each step._

_Aela inhaled deeply, drinking in his scent._

_He smelled like an Alpha._

* * *

_Naruto drew in a deep, ragged breath._

_And let the power flow._

_**"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"**_

_Aela's head snapped back and forth like a puppet's, severed from its strings._

_"By Ysmir..._

_Golden light engulfued the blond, warping his form into something massive. Monstrous. Nine tails of pure naescent energy sprouted from his back and flayed the earth to ribbons. _

_Naruto/Kurama cannoned forward, slamming into the dragon light a freight train. _

_Jaws of pure, coalescent energy closed around the beast's neck and proceeded to shake it like a ragdoll._

**R&R! =D**


	3. Draugr, Shinobi, and Dragons, Oh My!

**A/N: SKYRIM! That's all I have to say. I've been playing the game on and off as of late, and I've noticed that there are really only a few good crossovers with this. Not surprising, considering how vast the Skyrim universe is, and how difficult it would be to merge with that of Naruto's. And this humorous little idea came out of it. Someone mentioned the DLC's to me, and I've already downloaded Dawnguard just the other night. As to Dragonborn and Hearthfire...eh, I'll get to 'em eventually. I've also realized something. Mirabelle shares her name with another character in Skyrim, someone at the college of Winterhold. They are not the same person! That was merely an oversight on my part, so I'll be changing the dragonborn's name to Isabelle henceforth to prevent any strange and uneccessary confusion. But as for Mirabelle, the actual Skyrim character...well, let's just say I've gotten an idea. Now...**

**Let the sensational hilarity ensure! Sorry if its semi-serious in the beginning and very, very long! A lot happens in this chapter!**

_"I like this one. Plenty of spirit."_

_~Aela._

**Draugr, Shinobi, and Dragons, Oh My!**

_"Fuck all kinds of duck, you cheeky dickwaffles!"_

Naruto was spouting all sorts of incoherent gibberish as he set about himself with his knife, frantically hacking and slashing at any draugr in sight. Undead! Why did it have to be undead?! He should've known better than to follow Isabelle inside, but _noooo_ he just had to be the gentleman! And what did he have to show for it?! A couple of dead bandits, some nonsense about a Golden Claw, and hordes of the one thing he feared and loathed more than even ghost or ghoul or even Sakura Haruno...

Undead!

There were dozens of the things, dead, shambling bodies bearing axes and bows and swords and hammers; all manner of impliments made for crushing skulls and piercing flesh. To say that they were less than pleased by their intrusion into the barrow was like calling the sky blue, or blood red. He had no way of knowing that these poor creatures were called draugr, just as the draugr themselves had no inclination of the complete and utter terror they inspired in him.

"Ro...da!"

Naruto shuddered as one those damned things rumbled something in its odd, guttural language and came shambling towards him. Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't have been much of a threat, even with that big ol' axe hefted in both hands. But these circumstances were far from normal. Naruto couldn't think straight to use his ninjutsu or senjutsu-such was his mind gripped with paralyzing fear. Try as he might he simply couldn't bring himself to call upon his many powers to crush these creatures back into oblivion.

One of the things grabbed him from behind, its dead, pallid fingers brushing the blonde's cheek. It growled at him in its ancient, garbled language, its damp and fetid breath bristling against the nape of his neck. Naruto shrieked and bucked backwards, the back of his head caving in the nose of the dessicated draugr-it might've been a woman, once-before his knife tore the creature's head from its shoulders. Even without his chakra he was more than a match for these_-oh god here they came again!_

"I hate the future!" Naruto wailed as he lopped a draugr's head off. "We didn't have any of these damn things in the past!"

**"No, you just hate ghosts!"** Kurama cackled, thoroughly enjoying ever instant of his host's terror. **"And I'm fairly certain we did! You just weren't looking hard enough!"**

"Arrrrgh, I'm starting to hate you, too!"

Isabelle might've laughed at her partner's plight had not she herself been surrounded by legions of the undead. Damned draugr! The creatures had come swarming out of nowhere they'd set foot in the barrow; bursting from their coffins to attack them on sight.

But lthough she was without her sword, she was not without weapons. Flames flared from her fingertips_-that brief visit to the College of Winterhold was certainly paying off now wasn't it?-_erupting from her palms in a fierce gout of fire, driving the creatures back in droves. Naruto turned to balk at this suddenly pyrokinetic display and nearly lost his head as a waraxe whistled past his cheek. The draugr loosed a throaty rumble deep within its chest; it almost sounded as though it were laughing.

Naruto didn't take kindly to that.

"Baka yarou!" He roared, whirling to bury the iron dagger in the thing's skull. "Kono yarou!" He gave the weapon a savage twist, and Isabelle winced as she heard something _snaap_ from the violent motion. She knew it wasn't Naruto's wrist, and it certainly didn't sound like succinctive squishing sound of the draugr's brain liquefying in its skull...

_Snick!_

"Well, shit."

Naruto gawped at the broken handle a moment longer, then he hurtled it at the offending draugr like a missile. The handle only slowed the undead a single step, but it was enough. In the time it took for the mummified creature to stumble backwards, the shinobi clapped a hand to either wrist, touching the symbols hidden beneath his fur-covered sleeves. Chakra flowed through his veins-burning inside him like a fierce and furious flare as he closed his eyes and dipped into his mind, into the storage space that he'd never though he'd have to use...

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

There came a plume of smoke, momentarily blinding Isabelle with its steam and inteinsity. When it cleared, she found the blond wasn't quite so unarmed as she'd first thought him to be. Quite the opposite actually. He was bristling with all sorts of wicked weaponry-the like of which she'd never known. Knives glittered between clenched knuckles, three for each hand, six in total. A seventh was clutched between gritted teeth. A pair of long swords-katana?-hung at his waist, but even they paled in comparison to the crimson cloak slung over his shoulders and the and scroll dangling at the small of his back.

"Aha!" He cried, delighted with himself. "I can still use summoning!"

Isabelle was baffled by the display. Utterly baffled. Despite the veritable armor he now bore, and those twin blades, Naruto made no move to make use of either of them and even had he done so, she probably wouldn't have noticed in any case. Nay, her gaze was fixed elsewhere. Not on this seemingly magicked display of summoning weapons from the beyond, nor the crimson cloak, or even the scroll at his back.

It was the eyes.

No longer were his irises that sweet shade of sapphire with which she'd come to identify him; they were now were a startling shade of saffron. He turned to look at her, and she saw that his pupils were inverted within a strange rectangular shape, his lids crested with eerie orange powder. There was something incredibly soothing about his gaze just then, she found herself half-expecting him to walk over drop the knives, and pat her on the back for her hard work.

Naruto didn't do that, either.

Instead he let fly with each of the knives, each coated in a seemingly invisible current of wind. Most Nords wouldn't even had noticed such a thing, even Isabelle, with her magical prowess, was hard-pressed to find the difference. Indeed, had she not been looking for something very much like it, she wouldn't have noticed it all. But she was looking for something-anything-and so she did notice; saw those wind-propelled knives pierce draugr by the scores, exploding out the back of their heads to drop them like so many dead flies upon the floor of Bleak Falls Barrow.

"Well." Isabelle blinked. "That's certainly...different."

There was no way of knowing whether or not the belligerent blond understood her; he simply set to work on the enemy's left flank, leaving Isabelle to contend with a draugr on her right.

She rubbed the fingers of her left hand together, and a restless draugr found its wiry muscles coated with frost mere moments before another of Naruto's knives found its mark in the creature's skull. It dropped it's axe with a clatter of steel and she snatched it up, her eyes darting this way and that, searching for her next opponent. _There! _A blur of motion registered in her peripheals and she whirled to greet it-

"Oi!"

A hand closed around her wrist like a vice, locking the limb in place. Its owner squeezed down on her wrist with gusto and impossibly, she felt _pain_ within the iron gauntlet. The metal bent before his fingertips, bit down upon her wrist and into her grip, forcing the axe to fall from of her grasp. Then she felt something very sharp prickling against her neck and jugular.

_When did he...?!_

Unwilling to move her neck and risk losing her head, Isabelle's eyes flicked southward. Despite her best efforts she froze, alarmed to find the business end of blonde's knife pricking her throat...the only unarmored place on her body. _Fast._ She hadn't even seen him move! Fear of draugr aside, this man was a warrior, just like her father_-may his soul live forever in Sovngarde-_had been before that blasted rot finally took him from her. No one else could move with such speed and dexterity. But this man was not her father. He was an accomplished fighter-possibly even a mage-more than capable of holding his own against countless opponents. And those eyes of his, not to mention_...down girl!_

Isabelle ruthlessly rebuked herself when her mind began to wander.

As any Nord woman, she respected strength and skill, and while she did not share her kinfolk's distaste of magic, she knew this much. Naruto had strength and skill in spades. Perhaps even an inclination to magic, after what she'd just witnessed. And he was attractive, in a strange, foreign way.

The thought made Isabelle shiver. She'd always had magic in her blood. It came from her mother. Father never spoke much of her-he'd only ever mentioned she'd been a mage at the college of Winterhold and that she had inherited her propensity towards magic from her. Mother. Isabelle didn't entertain the possibility of ever meeting her. She'd simply dissapeared one day when she was young. Father had never been bitter about the matter, and Isabelle had never wanted for a mother, never thought about it the woman who had abandoned her.

Until now.

Since losing father last year to the rot, she hadn't had much time for such thoughts. After his untimely demise she'd stayed at the homestead just long enough to bury him, then she was gone, wandering across Tamriel for a time, making her bit of a living as a sellsword offering her talents to any who had the coin. Ulfric Stormcloak had paid rather well-even if she didn't entirely suppost his cause-so she'd served under his banner for a time, her only thoughts being of whom and how she would kill and when she'd earn her next meal.

Then came that Imperial ambush on the border.

They'd walked right into it, and even her propeinsity for magic hadn't been able to save them. A blow to the head had driven her under, and when next she'd woke, they were on their way to Helgen. To the headsman's axe. Nearly losing your head on a chopping block was enough to make one rethink their life. If not for that dragon attack, she probably wouldn't be standing here now. Having Barely escaped Helgen with her life thanks to Hadvar, an imperial soldier, Isabelle had resolved to turn her life around. No longer would she be a mere sellsword, serving the whims of others. She would find her own way, seek honour and glory, maybe even kill a dragon or two, but never again would she be a prisoner, forced to feel the cold sting of steel against her throat.

_Never again._

Now here she stood, finding her mind drifting between thoughts of her past and this enigmatic blond towering over her. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, the cold chill of death trickling down the nape of her neck much like the blade upon her throat. Was this it, then? Was this where she would die? Never to see her mother?

Be able to see her mother again...

It was not...an unpleasant thought.

"Just who are you, Naruto?" she wondered aloud, the question escaped her lips before she could take it back.

Those strange, golden eyes peered down at Isabelle for what felt like an eternity to the Nord. They were cold, calculating, but not comprehending. The language barrier still stood firmly between the two of them. Naruto cocked his head aside and looked at her-truly looked at her-for the first time since they met. Isabelle returned his stare, her emerald gaze boring right back into his own. Naruto was a good head taller than her, and she couldn't help but feel a tad intimidated as she stared into those saffron orbs. He still hadn't let go of her hand, either. He seemed to be studying it, or rather, the ruined iron glove she still wore.

Slowly, he peeled the crushed gauntlet off her hand, and cast it aside. She wouldn't be wearing that anymore, Isabelle realized. But her mind was elsewhere. Bereft of the gauntlet her fingers were free to feel his, touch his roughened palm against hers. By Ysmir, he had big hands. They made hers look tiny! She marvelled at them, the rough callouses told her so much, and yet so very little. Here was a man, who'd used his hands all of his life. Here was a warrior, not some pansy milk-drinker who couldn't swing a blade to save his life.

Then Naruto surprised her.

He murmurred something, took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, delivering a soft kiss upon her knuckles. Isabelle felther cheeks flush six different shades of scarlet beneath her warpaint. What in Oblivion did this man think he was doing?! She was not some wench to be wooed! Certainly not at knife-point! She jerked her hand away and fought the urge to slap him; something told her that would be a very bad idea-what with the knife pressed against her throat and whatnot. It didn't prevent her from snapping at him, however!

"Hands off, bastard!" she hissed. "Do that again and I'll kill you!"

Naruto blinked in surprise, but he didn't have that stung expression Isabelle had expected.

_Great._ She mentally smacked herself. _First interesting man I meet, and he can't even understand me._

That was when she finally realized they were alone in the crypt. Scores of bodies lay at their feet, many more than she would've been able to eradicate on her own. There was a silence between them-hanging over their heads like the headsman's axe had Isabelle's in Helgen.

Then the shinobi laughed aloud, lowered his knife, and claspped her heartily upon the back, the blow ringing solidly within her iron armor. "Daijobu, onna." he chuckled as turned away, to begin picking the draugr clean of their valuables. It was almost ironic, really. Whatever fear Naruto had of them while they were living certainly didn't prevent him from picking their corpses clean them while they were dead. Isabellle stared after him a moment longer, finally recognized the display of camrarderie for what it was and moved to join him-the smallest of smiles dancing upon her lips. Flirtatious behavior aside...

Perhaps they'd get along after all.

* * *

Dozens of draugr and a giant spider later, they found themselves confronted by the wall.

It bore a series of symbols etched into its surface, each representing a creature of sorts. It was a maddening puzzle, one which they'd yet to solve. Naruto didn't seem all that interested in it, but Isabelle was fascinated by it all the same. There had to be centuries of history hidden here, and she was the first to lay eyes upon it in an age. Had her ancestors walked these very steps, examined these very walls? She could only ponder the question in silence.

_'Now, what do we do with you...?'_

Isabelle turned the golden claw over in her hands, studying the symbols etched into its surface as Naruto examined the walls of the crypt. There must be a purpose for this thing, she told herself. There _must_ be. They'd stolen it off the corpse of a dunmer, Arvel the Swift earlier_-ungrateful bastard, trying to kill them after they'd killed that spider not to mention gone to the bother of cutting him down from its web-_leaving the later to die at the hands of a shocked, but no less skillfull Naruto. Apparently the man had never seen a dark elf before. Shock hadn't stayed his hand when the elf turned on them, however-he'd swiftly found himslelf a kunai in the gut for his efforts. Naruto's skill with those things was truly unrivalled at times...perhaps he could teach her sometime?

One glance back at the blond swiftly dissuaded her of the notion; his attention was obviously elsewhere and besides, he could barely understand her even at the best of times.

Even now Isabelle could here him muttering to himself, apparently unable to get over meeting-and killing-what he doubtlessly believed to be a foreign and alien creature. Those blood red eyes and ash grey skin must've truly unnerved him. But to think, he'd never seen a dark elf! Ohhhh he was going to love Irilieth then...

More and more however, she was coming to believe this stranger wasn't from Skyrim. Perhaps he hailed from another, more distant land? If so then that begged the question: where was he from?

Isabelle returned her attetnion to the golden claw, frowning at it, and the slit-like grooves in the wall. Wait a moment. She glanced at the symbols etched into the claw. Back to the wall. Back to the symbols again. That was too much of a coincidence. Slowly, tentatively, she placed the claw against the grooves, slotted it in. It fit perfectly, but the wall didn't budge. Maybe it had something to do with the symbols?

Perhaps-

_"ORA!"_

"By Shor...what are you doing?!" Her words ended in a disbelieving shout as Naruto, wreathed in that golden cloak of his, lunged past her and slammed a clenched fist into the wall. Nothing happened. Then much to her complete consternation, the blond stepped forward and flicked the immovable wall with his little finger. _Ba-krang! _A dull _whump_ answered his retort and with a mighty rumble, the spinning circles came aparts-crumbling away to reveal the sprawling cavern lying just beyond.

Naruto flashed her a triumphant told-you-so grin and started forward, up the steps and into the cavern. Isabelle frowned.

"Seriously?"

She returned the golden claw to her pack-still had to return it to Riverwood, after all-and followed after him, shaking her head. Men! They truly had no appreciation for the intricacy of puzzles...

They soon found themselves in a wide, sprawling cavern, backed by a strange-looking wall, a coffin, and a chest. Bats fluttered past, sending the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Nasty creatures. Isabelle absolutely loathed them, but she made no show of her fear, lest Naruto note it and mock her incessantly for it. Not that she'd be able to understand him, but still! She risked a glance back at the blonde as they climbed the steps leading to the coffin, her palms open and splayed, ready to produce a torrent of flames if need be.

To her delight, she found a steel sword in the chest. She waved it at Naruto, but the blond seemed preoccupied, his attention riveted upon the strange wall and its many carvings. He stepped toward it-then jerked back as if he'd been stung. He touched a hand to his head, hissing in pain, muttering beneath his breath. He spat what might've been an expletitive and flung a knife at the wall, it rebounded harmlessly off the smooth stone and skittered out of sight into the darkness.

"Teme!" He was hissing to himself in pained murmurs, his words fractured, incoherent.

Isabelle likewise felt herself drawn to the wall, pulled in by the sight of that single, gleaming word. _Dovahkin. _She felt a voice calling to her, pounding in her head like the drums of a great hunt, out for her blood. Closer she came, and brighter still the word grew, its radiance a blinding haze at the forefront of her mind. _Dovahkin._ The voice was stronger, more insistent this time, demanding. Isabelle knew not what the word meant, nor what this voice wanted, only that she couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze away,

_DOVAHKIN!_

And then the prescence was simply _there_ rising, swelling in her soul.

_At long last you have come, Dovahkin. _The wall spoke to her in ancient tongue, rough and guttural, pregnant with expectancy, then confusion. _No...two Dovahkin? Ah, yes._ _Dragonborn and **Dragonbane**. One to devour the soul, another, the flesh as well. Yes. Guard well one another, little dov, or all will be lost to the World Eater. And remember well this word..._

_Fus._

Isabelle's mind recoiled violently from the foreign prescence-just as a touch of knowledge foricbly imparted itself upon her. _Fus._ The word branded itself upon her brain in its ancient tongue, refusing to be forgotten. She knew not its meaning nor its purpose, only that it was imprinted upon her. She suddenly realized she knew what the wall had meant when it had called her Dovahkin. Dragonborn. Every true Nord knew of it. The legend of the Dragonborn. It was supposed to be just that, though. A legend.

Naruto looked as though he too, had suffered from his earlier exposure to the wall, though whether or not he'd heard the voice remained to be seen.

"Daijobou?" he mumbled at her.

Isabelle was swiftly coming to associate the word "Daijobu?" with "are you alright?" the more ofen she heard it.

Teeth gritted, she managed a nod. Naruto seemed satisfied enough to take his gaze away from her.

"Hnnh."

Isabelle stood woodenly, not taking enough care. What was that just now? And now that it was finally over, where was the Dragonstone? She saw no sign of it anywhere in the cavern. Perhaps they'd passed it? No, that couldn't be right. It had to be somewhere in here. Anywhere.

"Hmmm...

Naruto was frowning intently at the nearby coffin, as though he somehow expected the lid to pop open at any moment. Warily, he poked it with the dagger, ready for the worst. The coffin didn't so much as twitch. Naruto gave a grunt of annoyance and poked it again. Still nothing. Seemingly satisfied by its apparent inertness, the blonde turned his back on it and resumed his study of the cavern. Isabelle thought it would be incredibly funny if the coffin's denizen _did_ pop the lid open just now, just for kicks. And as luck would have it, the draugr seemed to agree with her.

"JESUS MOTHA-!"

Naruto yelped as though he'd been _scalded_ when the coffin's lid exploded from its hinges to slam into his back, knocking him to the floor in a heap of arms and legs. He was up again in an instant, spitting obscenities in that strange-foreign language of his-his sword rising to meet the draugr's war axe before it could cleave from his shoulders. The honed blade proved more than a match for the brittle waraxe-its deadly edge bit into the ancient steel and cleaved up and through the undead's weapon, leaving it wielding little more than a ragged stump.

The dragur tossed its ruined weapon aside and spat at him.

Naruto threw down his sword and charged the now weaponless deathlord, cannoning into the startled undead. They scuffled for a moment, living and dead, but in the end it was the former who gained the advantage an proved his strength and superiority.

"Get off!"

Naruto bodily heaved the draugr deathlord _over_ his shoulder in a violent judo throw, slamming its wiry body into the ground with enough force to splinter the stone. Even as Isabelle looked on the Shinobi raised a hand, fingers clenched into a claw. For a split second the dragonborn-to-be thought the berserk blond was actually going to thrust a hand through its gut. Then she saw it; the spiraling sphere swirling into his hand, shrieking with untold fury. She had less than an instant to comprehend it before he smashed the sphere down into the draugr's gut.

"Eat rasengan, bitch!"

The creature uttered a final, gurgling gasp and then it was gone, obliterated beneath the eldritch forces powering the rasengan, dread light fading from its eyes as its skull, then the rest of its withered body. Something flopped away from its corpses, thudding heavily against the ground. Something large. That was it! Isabelle gave a delighted cry and pounced upon it, hoisting high the tablet of stone. It was heavy but at the same time the weight was almost worth it. Having braved scores of draugr traps, and maddening puzzles, her prize was at last in hand.

And it was...heavy!

Naruto didn't share her enthusiasm. It looked like a boring ol' piece of rock to him. Why was it so important?

_We went through all that trouble...for this?_

Weird.

His head was still ringing from the voice's intrusion, still wondering what all this dragonborn nonsense was about.

"Hmm?" He blinked to find the Nord tugging his arm. "Whatcha want?"

She tried handing him the dragonstone.

"Oh no you don't!" He promptly pushed it back into her hands. He wanted no part of carrying this rock! "I'm not carrying that for you!"

"Come on now, you're a man, aren't you?!" She thrust it at him imperiously."You're supposed to carry the heavy stuff!"

"Iie!" Naruto replied, crossing his arms and scowling. "I refuse!"

"Pleaaaaaaase?" Realizing conventional tactics wouldn't work against someone as stubbron as this, Isabelle resorted to the unorthodox. Her considerable feminine wiles. She feigned distress and batted her eyelashes at the blonde, removing her helm to give him full view of her visage. Naruto refused to be swayed. He'd bedded so many woman back in Konoha that he'd lost count; puppy eyes such as these no longer affected him. She didn't know that however, and her attempts to deter him were almost laughable. No, he would not budge. Even if she was pretty damned cute...

"Chigau!" he shook his head emphatically, more to the thought budding in the back of his mind that the armored Nord standing before him.

"Shor damn you, take the damned thing already!" when she tried to give it to him again, Naruto simply stepped backwards and let the stone fall right through his hands. It fell upon the floor with an earsplitting crack, a wide fissure spreading across its All too quickly, the finger pointing started.

"This is all your fault!"

"Watashi?!" Naruto roared in surprise; he knew she was accusing him.

"Yes, you!" Isabelle snapped back, standing on her tiptoes to full effect.

"Teme!"

"Don't give me that look!"

"Baka onna!"

"What did you just call me?!"

The blonde grinned, turned on his heel and slowly ennunciated the word as they exited the cavern.

"Ba-ka!"

_"Aaaaaaaargh!"_

Their arguement continued well into the night; they were still bickering long after they'd left Bleak Falls Barrow behind...

* * *

Naruto had this much to say for Tamriel.

It was...beautiful.

Words alone could not hope to describe the sprawling countryside laid out before him. Although he'd already seen it once before he'd been weak and feverish then, unable to truly comprehend the majestic mountains in the distance, the great towering oaks of the forest looming over their heads through which the sun did peek its head, the plentiful wildlife...

And the wolves.

Did he mention the wolves? Oh yes, wolves. Apparently, in her infinite wisdom-or perhaps she was just still sulking-Isabelle hadn't seen fit to warn him of the packs roaming the hills until they'd wandered upon them by accident. Now he knew. Skyrim had an over-abundance of the things and they were always _always _hungry for food. Animal or otherwise. Naruto didn't fault them their actions. Far from it. After all, the wolves were only animals. They didn't know any better. That didn't mean he enjoyed being gnawed on, mind you!

They, on the other hand, made for an excellent meal, however. He'd been forced to live off the land once during a long-term mission, forced to scrou nge up whatever food could be found. As chance would have it, he'd acquired a taste for wolf meat by the end of that mission. Now he found himself wondering if this feral creatutres tasted better than their No stranger to skinning an animal, Naruto soon made a meal out of the next wolf A quick katon jutsu made for an excellent roast to chew on as they walked.

By the time they reached the walls of Whiterun he found his fur armor crusting with dried blood, bandit, animal, or otherwise. He could himself in desperate need of a shower, or perhaps a bath. Something told him that the people of this era didn't use the latter. He was almost tempted to plunge himself into a nearby stream, just to see Isabelle's reaction. She certainly didn't like seeing him naked now, did she?

Trying to think about _that_ only exacerbated his headache; he still wasn't sure where his feelings lay for this equally strange woman. One moment they were working together in flawless tandem-the next, they're at each others throats! It was maddening! Part-a very large part-of him longed more than anything to peel her out of that insufferable iron armor and bang her until her eyes rolled back. The other half, well...not so much. Yes, he realized Isabelle was beautiful on one hand, and yes, he wanted to get into her pants-or whatever passed for pants in this day and age-but on the other, she was an insufferable wench who didn't speak an ounce of Japanese and more often than not left him second-guessing her every move. That settled it, then. Two could play this game!

Naruto plunged feetfist into the nearby stream, secretly delighting in Isabelle's squeal of surprise as she found herself soaked her from head to toe.

* * *

Naruto didn't need a long, dramatic explanation for the hold of Whiterun. He needed only a single word.

Impressive.

Situated on a rising hill, it was a grand village filled with sights and sounds and activity; children scampered past him playing a game of tag, vendors hawked their many and marvelous wares at passerby, and a woman could be seen tending a nearby forge. There were many sights to be seen here, the morning sun silhouetting the hold in its glorious glow. Guards patrolled the hold in pairs of two and threes, on the lookout for any sort of trouble or, as they would put it, lollygagging. This was no Konoha to be certain, but the familiarity of it was pretty damn close.

It almost made Naruto homesick; nearly brought a tear to his still-damp eyes. Gods damn it, he wanted to go back! It was all well and good to distract himself by travelling with Isabelle, but

Gradually, he became aware of Isabelle's attention. Somehow, she could sense his sorrow.

"Naruto?"

He waved her concerns away, knowing she'd never understand anything he said.

Abruptly, her expression brightened. Before he could ask what in Oblivion she was doing, she had him by the arm, dragging him through the streets of Whiterun.

"Wha-hey?!" he scowled. "Where are you taking me?!"

"Just shut up and come to Jorvaskr with me." He didn't understand what she was saying, he could only make out one word.

_"Jorvaskr?"_

* * *

Aela cocked her head aside, intrigue shining in her eyes as she beheld Isabelle dragging a newcomer into the warm hearth of Jorvaskr. The whelp-Isabelle, was it?-had once asked if she she could be bring by a friend of hers to join the Companions if she so wished. Kodlak hadn't seemed to mind, so Aela-against her better judgement-had given the go ahead.

Now she found herself staring at...well, she didn't know what she was staring at.

To be honest, she hadn't been expecting anyone at all. Isabelle wasn't the sort to make friends. Evidently, she'd been wrong. Terribly, horribly. wrong. Everything changed the moment she laid eyes upon him. Aela took him-for this was most certainly a he-in at an instant; her eyes shining with intrigue and interest as they beheld the newcomer. Blonde hair, rough bangs hanging over blue eyes and whiskered cheeks, a confident gait to each step, he wasn't some milk-drinker dragged off the street. He was a warrior, through and through.

He looked rather...reluctant, however.

Isabelle practically dragged him across the hall, earning more than her fair share of questioning stares in the process. She flashed Farkas and Vilkas a slight smile as she brushed back and the Nord brothers each raised a large flagon in greeting. Aela barely even noticed-such was her attention riveted upon the crimson-clad man.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." The whelp confirmed her suspicions as she elbowed the blonde forward. The whiskered newcomer made a face at her, but offered no other sign of protest. He stood stock still, his eyes narrow and intent upon his surroundings; it was almost as if he expected to be attacked at any moment.

"Him?" Aela arched an eyebrow.

Isabelle nodded and the blonde muttered something Aela couldn't comprehend. She felt/saw his sapphiric gaze rake across her figure, making no disguise of his interest. She'd been gawped at by men before, but those eyes of his held something more than lust; there was a sorrow in them, an ancient sadness sheathed in his heart. And then was desire, naked as any blade.

Well now...

Aela inhaled deeply as well, drinking in his scent in turn. Her werewolf blood practically tingled with anticipation. This man...was not was he appeared to be. He smelled like an Alpha. Not just in body, but in spirit. There was an almost bestial air about him, as though he would pounce upon her and ravage her at the slightest provovction. It was in his blood, she realized. He was neither man nor beast-but neither was he a werewolf. This thought intrigued her. But appearance or not, she needed to know if he had any true skill. So she decided to test him. Personally.

"Is he any good with a bow?" she asked of Isabelle.

Isabelle started to ask Naruto, only to pause and slap her forehead.

"He doesn't speak our language...or understand it."

Naruto said something that sounded vaguely like an inquiry.

"How have the two of you not killed each other yet?" Aela couldn't quite keep the disbelief from her voice.

That one drew a laugh from the whelp.

"Try asking me that one a few days from now, shield-sister." The huntress did not question her ability, after all, she'd seen her strength and skill firsthand during her initiation against Vilkas. The woman was a she-devil when it came to the art of the blade; she'd nearly killed the poor man during their warmup!

Satisfied by her comrades ability to look after herself, Aela led the two of them out back to the yard, were a row of targets awaited. Under normal circumstances, they were utilized for sword and shield praictice, but for this instance, any one would do.

"Watch me." She intstructed of Naruto.

She drew the bow from her back in a single, fluid motion, placed an iron arrow in the quiver, and let the world fall away. There was no hesitation, no lingering on her thoughts of the handsome young man watching her every move. The bow was an extension of herself, and she it. There was no Aela. There was no bow. Only the arrow in her hand, drawn tight against this string. She let her world recede further still until there was only the target, only her will. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Gotcha._

Having achieved her pefect state of focus with that in mind, as always, the huntress let loose the tension in her arm and let that arrow fly. It flew straight and true, whistling forward through the air to land dead center in the middle of a target with a solid thud. Perfect. As always. She admired her handiwork for a moment, taking fierce pride in this flawless accuracy. None could match her with a bow. Not even Ysrammor himself. But she digressed. Smirking, the huntrees turned and offered Naruto the bow, her full lips quirked in a slight smile.

"Your turn, new blood."

Naruto couldn't understand a word she'd said, but he could understand the unspoken challenge.

_Beat that._

"Gladly." He looked at Aela for the span of two beats and slowly took the bow from her hand, laying an arrow upon its string. Who would have thought all those years with a bow would ever come in handy? He was by no means a crack shot, but neither was he an ametuer when it came to the art of archery. During his brief, tenuous relationship with Tenten, he'd learned to use all manner of weapons. The bow had been her favorite; she'd spent hours drilling him on proper stance, angle, power...now it all came roaring back. All that training, it'd also been the reason they'd broken up. Training was all well and good in equal measure, but all Tenten had ever wanted to do was train! No amount of mind-blowing sex was worth that! Not even for that ass!

**"Don't you think you're getting a little off track?" **Kurama questioned**. "Not that I mind the trip down memory lane, but you haven't used a bow in a least a year now...**

_Then prepared to be amazed._ Naruto He drew the string taut, sighted down his target, pulled on the string a tad more tightly than was necessary, and let the arrow fly. It all happened so swiftly. One moment the arrow was drawn back; in the next hearbeat it slammed forward, piercing Aela's arrow, splitting it down the middle to erupt out the other side of the hay target. And it didn't stop there. It kept going, piercing the walls behind the bale, streaking across the horizon in a black blur until it was ...

* * *

_(Miles away in Windhelm)_

A guard looked up just in time to witness an arrow falling from the sky. He tried to get out of the way, he really did. But the airborne missle was moving much to fast, and with a humorous-

_Thunk!_

-It sank into the one place no guard wanted an arrow to land. The guard sank to the ground, screaming like a little girl.

"By the gods...I've taken an arrow to the knee!"

* * *

_(Back in Whiterun)_

Naruto proferred the bow back to Aela, oozing satisfaction. The huntress accepted it with a slight smile, amazed to find that the string had actually snapped with the strength of the arrow's release. Well now. Perhaps it could be said that there was one archer who was her equal, after all. She extended her hand and he immediately reached out and clasped it; she was once more impressed, this time by the firmness of his grip.

"I'll speak to Kodlak, but for now, let me say this: Welome to the companions."

Isabelle practically beamed.

"Thank you, shield-sister."

"No thanks needed." Aela shook her head. "Now be off with you. Go run an errand or something!"

Still smiling, Isabelle led Naruto away.

Aela watched them go, unable to keep the smile from her lips.

"Who was that?" Skjor had to ruin everything by approaching up behind her, scowling in Naruto's direction. Aela bristled; because she didn't like the way the grizzled veteran was starring after the newcomer. There was a bad look in his eyes, one that she recognized all too well. There was anger in his eyes; he felt threatened by Naruto's prescence. She'd have to nip that in the bud.

"Your new shield-brother." she elbowed him in the side, ignoring his grunt of pain. "I expect you to behave yourself."

She decided then and there that she would have Naruto, Skjor be damned. He set her blood aflame in such a way that she found herself wanting to follow after him...no. She found herself actually following. She slipped out of Jorvaskr and set out after the whelp, careful to maintain a wide distance between them.

By the look of things, they seemed to be headed toward Dragonsreach...

* * *

"You see?" Farengar was speaking to someone, hunched over a table as they came upon him. "The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier. I'm convinces this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with other later texts. Perhaps some from the shinobi era..."

Naruto's perked up; he was suddenly all ears.

"Good," the hooded figure replied, "I'm glad you're making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers."

"Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so now I'm able to devote most of my time to this research."

Isabelle clamped a hand upon Naruto's wrist, slowing him behind her. She wanted to _listen._

"Time is running, Farengar, don't forget." The hodded warrior-a woman, perhaps?-pressed at him. "This isn't some theoretical question. Dragons _have_ come back."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremenduously valuable. Now, let me show you something else I found...

"We have vistiors."

"Hmm?" Farengar looked up. "Ah, yes, the Jarl's protege! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems." His gaze found Naruto's, taking in his fur attire. "And...you've brought a friend I trust he's not a bandit? An outlaw, perhaps?" Naruto bristled almost immediately; Isabelle knew he didn't comprehend their language yet but tone...that was another matter. He knew he'd just been insulted. Before she could think to stop him from doing something foolish, his fingers found Farengar's throat.

"Baka yarou!" Although hindered by language, the insult remained an insult.

Farengar choked in surprise.

"I...beg your pardon?" Even as he was being strangled the sorceror finally seemed to notice Naruto; truly notice him-the crimson cloak worn over his fur armor, the scrool at his back and the steel-hitiate wrapped firmly round his forehead. He struggled in vain to interpose his fingers between the blonde's hands and his throat but to no avail

"What...did you just say?" he replied in broken, slightly flawed japanese.

There was a silence; broken only by the sounds of the hearth crackling at their backs. Then Naruto laughed; it was a deep mirthful sound, rising up from his belly, coursing through his throat to explode out his mouth. A rattling gasp left Farengar's lips as he found himself released, only for the shinobi to surge forward and clap the baffled magician across the back.

"You speak Japanese!" he roared, elated to finally find someone who could understand him.

"Ah, yes," the aging mage coughed, "I've been studying your kind for quite some time, but my accent is terribly rusty. Still, this is fascinating! I had no idea so many of your kind still existed in this world!" He semed to adopt a wistful expression as he looked the blond up and down. ""Although...

"Although?"

"I was expecting you to be...different."

"Chigau no? Yoi ka warui ka?" Naruto asked wth a little smile. _Different how? Better or worse?_

Isabelle's head snapped back and forth in confusion; she didn't like being left out! Alas, there was precious little she could do to interrupt them, the pair seemed most fixated upon their conversation. And just what were they talking about anyway?

"Worse." Farengar seemed to shudder, blisffully unaware of her preying. "The last shinobi I met was hardly...hospitable."

Naruto felt his blood turn to ice in his veins.

"Last...shinobi?"

"It was several months ago, out in the Reach," Farengar replied. "I believe he said his name was Madara."

The ice in Naruto's veins turned to tundra.

**"Madara!"** Kurama hissed with hatred.** "I should've known...**

Naruto shared the sentiment; Madara was here.

_He was alive._

This was bad. No, this was awful! If Uchiha Madara, the _real _Uchiha Madara was here in the future with him and still in an immortal body...he daren't complete the thought. This changed things. This changed everything completely.

"Ahem!" Isabelle coughed, angrily. "I believe you were looking for this?" She held up the Dragonstone, grimacing only slightly at the strain required to hold it. Farengar brightened as she set the massive table down into the desk, its contents rattling lightly as the heavy stone creaked against the wood.

"What is he saying?" she demanded to know.

Naruto scowled and chattered something at Farengar. The mage flushed.

"He says he's been having a hard time off...pardon my language...not tapping your posterior."

Nobody did embarassment like the Japanese. Isabelle blushed right to her hairline and sputtered several times.

_"W-Well,_ you can tell him...

Before she could shoot in a reply edgewise however, Irilieth was suddenly at her elbow. The dark elf's face was flushed with exertion, as though she'd just run down several flights of stairs to reach them. Naruto took a look at her and balked, the color draining from his visage. Irilieth didn't seem to notice.

"Farengar, come quickly." she demanded. "A dragon has been sighted nearby!"

"A dragon?!" Farengar exclaimed. "Oh how exciting! When was it sighted? What was it doing?"

Naruto soon found himself little more than a pleasant distraction in the mage's mind as they pounded up the stairs. He caught the hooded woman's eye as he ascended the staircase; saw the slight smile she wore. Even for all his fortitude, something in the smile unnerved him. It felt as though he were looking into the eyes of an accomplished killer, one who wouldn't hesitate to waste innocent lives to get what she wanted. Naruto took a risk and followed her gaze, alarmed to find that her eyes were now locked upon Isabelle.

"Oi...

He turned a bit to address the hooded stranger, but she was already gone, though there wasn't any sign of her departure. Shaking his head, the blond allowed his mind to return to the present.

A dragon, huh? Interesting.

What were the chances it was the same black dragon as before?

* * *

_What're the chances indeed?!_ Naruto was shouting at himself as he bounded backwards, narrowly evading a gout of fire. This dragon was not Alduin-it scales were the wrong color and it was severa sizes smaller- but by no means did that make it any less dangerous. It had come down out of the mountains with fire and fury, laying waste to the West watch tower and all within only to vanish before anyone could muster a counter-attack kill it. Now it had returned, just as Isabelle and Naruto and the others drew within earshot.

"By Ysmir, what a day this is!" Aela didn't seem the least bit phased by the prospect of facing such a beast; if anything, she seemed excited by it. Naruto still didn't understand why she'd insisted on accompanying them out of the city to face the Dragon, but Irilieth had been more than happy to accept another bow. Naruto wasn't. No amount of arrows seemed able to bring the thing down-it was even wiley enough to evade the last two of his Rasenshuriken. He wasn't about to waste his third when it was almost guaranteed to miss.

Kurama's voice reverberated in his mind, bounding off the halls of his psyche.

**"You know we can do this, kit. We can stop it. We can kill it."**

Naruto nodded.

_Yeah, I know._

**"Then why are you hesitating?"**

_It's just...I would've liked not to be feared for a little while longer._

**"That is a luxury we can no longer afford."**

_Like I said, I know. _Naruto drew in a deep, ragged breath. He let it out, expelling a fine cloud of steam. _Alright then. Let's do this._

He took one step forward, and then another and still another, until he was slowly pacing away from Irilieth and the guards of Whiterun, until Isabelle finally noticed-finally recognized-the sinister gleam in his eye, those determined strides that carried him well past her. Naruto felt her eyes boring into his back, but he was determined to ignore them. Finally, when he could advance no further, for fear of calling the dragon's wrath down upon his head, he stopped.

"Naruto?"

The blonde gave no indication of having heard her; he bent double and stretched, popped his neck, cracked his fingers. She was vaguely aware of his mutterings, more of the nonsensical gibberish no one, not even the aged Harbinger Kodlak seemed able to understand, but they were deepening in pitch, almost as if another were speaking within him, alongside him. His very being seemed to hum with barely repressed energy, bulging within throbbing veins, pulsating in eyes branched with strain.

"Here we go." Naruto clapped his cheeks, psyching himself up. "Here we go, here we go here we go here we goooooo...

"Naruto?" He heard Isabelle call his name, but the rest of her words were lost to him; even had they been able to penetrate the language barrier, they still would've been lost in the haze of this battle. He could feel this coming on-his blood singing as Kurama's power flooded his veins, straining his body-pushing the limits of his feeble form. It was time to ascend. He caught Aela's eye just then and he understood. She had some inkling of what he planned, of what he was about to dol that he intended to face the dragon, alone. But even she couldn't truly comprehend what he intended. No one could.

He performed a half turn towards them, stretching his hand out to Isabelle.

"Sorry, ladies." he grinned ruefully, wolfishly. "I...really woulda liked to get ta know you better before I pulled a stunt like this...

"What are you...

Isabelle's expression was heartbreaking in its confusion; desperately pained in its ignorance. She didn't understand, his words or his intentions. But she would. Soon.

**"We're going full body."** Kurama warned. **"We need to be solid to make this work."**

_Gods this is gonna hurt llike a bitch afterwards..._

**"You think I don't know that?!"**

Naruto laughed, tilted his head back...

...and let the power flow.

**"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"**

At the sound of Naruto's scream, Aela's head snapped back and forth like a puppet severed from its strings.

"By Ysmir...

Golden light engulfued him as before, but this time it didn't stop there. It shot upward and outward from him like a beacon, blanketing the setting sun in seven different shades of crimson and saffron. Aela looked on in helpless, utter awe as the blinding radiance took hold of the blonde's form, warping his body into something massive. Something monstrous. Sapphire snapped into scarlet. Fangs grew where there had once been teeth, spreading his visage into the muzzle of a beast. Hair changed into golden fur and grew rapidly cover his skin, leaving him to drop onto all fours. Nine tails of pure, naescent energy sprouted from his back and flayed the earth to ribbons, claws dug deep into the soil and ripped up great gouts of earth, flinging chunks of it into the air, one of which reduced an unlucky guard to a mere stain upon the land.

All the while Naruto was growing, changing, until he towered over them, so much like the dragon wheeling high overhead.

Isabelle gawped up at it, this beast that had once been a man

The fox-for it could be nothing else-opened its mighty maw and roared; an earsplitting cry that shook both heaven and earth. The dragon answered the beast's cry with one of its own, dousing them in a sheets of flame and fire. Unaffected by the inferno the beast that Naruto had become rose, standing on its haunches in an effort to appraise its winged attacker. And then it jumped. One moment it stood stationary upon the soils of the land known as Tamriel; the next, it erupted upward with a mighty lunge of its hindquarter, rising to meet the dragon in midair.

It all happened so fast.

One moment they hung there in the air. The next, the fox locked both paws around the dragon's wings, sending them plummeting to the ground. The earth groaned beneath their impact, sending guards scattering from their cover, uncertain as of whom to attack. Both monstrosities were up in an instant, and it was then that Isabelle realized just how large Naruto's bijuu form made him. He was at least twice the size of the dragon-and the great lizard seemed to realize this even as she thought of it.

**"Hello, lunch."** Naruto growled, licking his lips.

The dragon spat something back at him in ancient tongue, its eyes wide with anger...and perhaps a touch of fear.

They circled one another, dragon and fox, fangs bared, neither willing to make a move. In the end, the jinchuuriki did.

Naruto/Kurama cannoned forward, slamming into the dragon like a freight train. There came a mighty 'oomph' as the dragon's scaly spine slammed into the West Watchtower, leaving it stunned, but not out of the fight by any means; it could still recover and continue. Naruto didn't give it those means. Even as the lizard struggled to right itself, his fox-like form was suddenly there, looming overhead like a furious and implacable Kami come to wreak righteous judgement. Despite its own an dfear, his opponent puffed out its chest and spat.

"Zu'uu-

The dragon never finished its sentence.

Jaws of pure, coalescent energy closed around the beast's neck and proceeded to shake it like a ragdoll. The dragon roared in surprise, bucking even as Kurama's fangs struggled to pierce its impenetrable scales. There came a great, terrible tearing sound as teeth the size of a grown man-a large grown man-bit down and broke into the beast's neck, shattering bones like so much glass. But the dragon did not die, it raised its long neck and opened its jaws, presenting the giant kitsune with a terrible view of the rising tide of fire in the back of its throat.

"YOL...

Isabelle didn't think; she just reacted.

"TOOR...

Even as the inferon built in the beast's mouth she was springint headlong into the fray, blade drawn.

"SHU-

Her blade burned like a brand in her hand, still she, daren't let go. Even as the dragon completed its shout she was there, thrusting her blade between the scales, penetrating the chink in monster's armour. Stabbing at at its scaly heart a split second before it could douse Naruto in flames.

**"Graaaaaaaaargh!"**

The dragon screamed. Its entire body bucked in one final, desperate effort to dislodge Naruto, but to no avail. He bit down hard, tearing great chunks of scales from the beast's back; ingesting them and leaving the old beast to loose its final death knell. It tumbled backwards, lifeless, left to bleed out beneath their feet. Isabelle dropped her blade winced at the burning welts rising upon her palms, and silently thanked the gods for this victory. That was when it happened.

_Ba-dump._

Isabelle felt it then, the Dragon's life-force flowing out of its body and into hers, stripping the very soul from its bones, leaving naught but a charred skeleton behind. Her mouth opened on as much instinct as anything else and she inhaled with a deep breath, drawing the power into her very core. As she watched the power flowed into Naruto as well-the shards of the serpent's soul sizzling into the shape-shifting blond. Even as she'd finished the thought Naruto began to shrink, fur receding into skin, tails shriveling up into his back, scarlet slipping back into sapphire.

He stood woodenly, gasping for breath, chest heaving. He went to her, helped her out, aided her and allowed her to stand.

The guards stared at them, this unlikely pair, and gawped. Finally, one of them found their voice.

_"By the gods...they're the Dragonborn!"_

**A/N: And there you have it! Not my best take on the world of Skyrim, I know, but it IS my first. And definitely one of the most amusing. I almost feel bad for Naruto and the Dovahkin, they cannot even begin to understand one another, and yet somehow they've been able to avoid killing one another. We've delved a bit into the Dovahkin's past in this chapter...anyone care to guess who her mother is? I thought I made it obvious, but eh, if not, you'll see soon enough. And of course, I couldn't rise the usage of the "Arrow to the Knee" joke, what with it being the title and all.**

**And at long last we see Aela!**

**Naruto as ever, hates puzzles, draugr, and ghosts. As I'm sure you've noticed, he's a bit more of a flirt in this story than his usual self, but hey, that's part of the hilarity and romance! Farengar is, thus far, the only Skyrim character to speak Japanese and even then its only because he's researched the shinobi alongside the dragons. The High Elves may know a thing our two about the "Age of the Golden Shinobi" but poor Isabelle won't be understanding Naruto anytime toon. But answer me this...if Naruto got blasted back to the past, what, oh what, happened to Sasuke and Minato, hmm? Chew on that, a little while**

**Dragonbane. Not a bad title for Naruto, hmm? Absorbing the soul AND the flesh of a dragon well, that should certainly prove to be interesting in the future. ****Chaos is set to ensue as of next chapter as everyone realize that Naruto and Isabelle are Dragonborn! I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am! There's so much more to come! The College of Winterhold-not to mention finding Isabelle's mother-and the Daedric Weapons! Thieves Guild! The Companions! The Dark Brotherhood! And of course, my personal favorite...DAWNGUARD! Look forward to it all, readers!**

**So...in the immortal words Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And enjoy this little omake!**

**(Omake)**

_**"Why is that pup still following us?"** Kurama groused._

_Naruto stifled a laugh and fought the urge to turn and look over his shoulder. At Isabelle's insistence he hadn't slaughtered the last wolf pack; merely driven them off with a few shouts and the flat of his blade. That had been a mistake, evidently._

_Because now they were being followed._

_The pack had been trailing them for the last half-mile, breaking off only as they reached the outskirts of Whiterun. All save one._

_One in particular was proving to be most stubborn. It was young, barely a whelp, covered in tawny grey fur. And for some damnable reason the poor thing had been following them for the last hour, even when all of its companions had broken off and returned to the relative safety afforded by the forest. Now, Naruto didn't consider himself much of a believer when it came to fate, but even he had to admit that this was swiftly shaping up to be much more than mere coincidence._

_Isabelle must've noticed as well; because she kept stealing glances back at the wolf pup._

_"Sit!" Naruto barked suddenly, turning to face the wolf. It cocked its head aside, blinking at him._

_Naruto growled._

_"I said sit!"_

_The pup whimpered and lowered itself onto its haunches obediently. Naruto grinned._

_"Stay." Naruto frowned, eyes narrowing. "Stay!"_

_When it did as was told and didn't budge_

_Isabelle's deadpann was barely concealed. She'd been expecting him to drive the pup off, not try to tame it! Evidently she was still sullen with hin about the Dragonstone..._

_"What?" Naruto shrugged in recompense for his temerity. "I always wanted a pet...oh. Right." A slow smile crept across his lips. You can't understand me. I forgot." His smile grew an inch as he sensed her confusion, a slow devilish snicker trickling beneath his tone. "You can't understand a word I say, cany ya, you sweet, sexy gorgeous thing-_

_Slap!_

_**"You were saying?"** Kurama snickered as Naruto caressed his throbbing visage seconds later. **"Women tend to know when you're messing with them...**_

_"Just...Just shut up..._

**R&R! =D**


	4. Innocence Lost

**A/N: SKYRIM! That's all I have to say. I've been playing the game on and off as of late, and I've noticed that there are really only a few good crossovers with this. Not surprising, considering how vast the Skyrim universe is, and how difficult it would be to merge with that of Naruto's. And this humorous little idea came out of it. ALSO! Apparently some hellions in Congress are trying again to bring the SOPA bill back-albeit quietly-through congress! I think I speak for everyone that we must resist this at all costs. Whomever reads this, please, spread the word!**

**Now...**

**Let the sensational hilarity ensure! A new saga begins in this chapter...as we move onto the Dark Brotherhood! Look out, Grelod! Naruto's comin' for ya!**

_"*Sigh* I am sworn to carry your burdens..."_

_~Lydia._

**Innocence Lost**

**_"Fus!"_**

An irate Uzumaki Naruto found himself on the receiving end of another verbal push; sent onto the back foot rocking on his heels, as irritated by the shout as Isabelle was pleased. He sighed-stifled an angry retort-and continued on. He refused to let this rile him. He would keep walking, keep moving, no matter how many times she decided to-

**_"Fus!"_**

_'You cheeky little-!'_

Another shout rocked him from behind, sending him stumbling, his foot catching upon an upturned cobblestone. Gah! Before he could think to stop himself, nay, even as he plotted his righteous revenge upon Isabelle, he plowed facefirst into the streets of _Windhelm_, his skull knocking upon several stones and were it not for the hitiate wrapped firmly around his forhead, he might've split it right open. As it were, he merely saw stars-whole planets, actually-before his vision finally cleared. Seething he lay there, perfectly still, refusing to budge so much as another inch.

He sincerely wished she would stop this little game of hers...after all, even a shinobi's patiences had its limits. Why were they in Windhelm? He wasn't sure. Isabelle was apparently interested in the _Dark Brotherhood_ or something like that. Farengar had been able to convey that much before the carriage had whisked them away to the windy city. Perhaps the term "city" was a stretch. He was swiftly coming to associate them with holds and he found Windhelm to be very, very different from Whiterun. For one it was colder. Much colder.

He'd since traded his fur armor for a more conventional garb sown for him by the finest seamstresses in Whiterun. His outfit was vaguely reminiscent of the attire he'd worn during Pain's invasion of Konoha-all reds and blacks with his trademark cloak and scroll, only this time, the smiths had fashioned for him the lightest layer of steel ringlets beneath. Not enough to slow him down but more than enough to protect him against a lucky arrow or an exceptionally unlucky blade.

And here he was, dirtying his new outfit, plotting his revenge against Isabelle. She would get what was coming to her in the end. Still, her actions were almost enough to make him miss Aela. She knew how to nip these mischevious tendencies in the bud. Sadly, they'd left the huntress back in Whiterun. How he longed to returned there...

**"Oh?"** Kurama grinned as they lay there, the guards staring at them. "**This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain redhead now, would it?"**

Naruto nearly broke from his feigned death to snap at the kitsune; his desire to return to Whiterun had _nothing _to do with Aela wanting to jump his bones! Alright, maybe it did. A little. A tad. But that wasn't truly what was important. At least not right now. Honestly, he couldn't be blamed for the reaction he'd instilled in her after his transformation...

_(Flashback)_

_The hour was late and the night was young; thick with desire, pure and primal. The moon hung high overhead, waxed to its fullest potential. Just that afternoon the people of Whiterun had celebrated the triumphant an glorious return of their two heroes, the Dragonborn. There had been feasting and drinking and celebrating long into evening, revelry at its finest. But all good things must end, and so too did the festivities. Isabelle had decided to undertake a quest at this late hour with Lydia, leaving him to his own devices. Naruto, for the most part, didn't do much. He sharpened his kunai, cleaned his blades, and tried to summon Gamakichi and the other toads, but to no avail. While he could still utilize the items he had sealed away in his scroll, summoning an animal was apparently well beyond his ability. Probably had something to do with behing cast thousands of years into the future._

_Naruto wasn't certain at what point she knocked on his door, only that she did. He rose to answer it, opened it, unaware that h__e would soon find the celebration wasn't over yet. Not for him._

_"Oh, its you." He blinked in surprise. "What brings you-_

_"Oof!" Naruto grunted, not in pain, but in surprise as his back greeted a wooden beam, rebounded off of it and aside. The wood splintered beneath his back with an audible creak, an unspoken testament to the strength of the one who'd first thrust him into the abandoned house to begin with. He remembered Farengar calling it Breezehome. He'd said it was a gift from the Jarl; a reward, for his part in the slaying of Milmunir. It was old, dusty, rundown, and in great need of a fixer-uper. What's more, he had to share it with Isabelle. _

_But enough of that. Naruto had never been one to let his mind wander, especially in the prescence of a woman. There could be no exception now. His gaze drifted back to the one who'd first opened the door, and all but flung him back into the house. _

_Aela. _

_There was a wild look in her eye, a light he hadn't seen before, one that belied her sudden surge in strength and power. She stepped over the threshold, kicking the door shut and locking it behind her. She held up the key before her face, and then, as he looked on, slipped into her low-cut armor. Her eyes were heavy and lidded, leaving no guesses as to how she meant him to retrieve it._

_"You want it?" She spoke softly but her voice, low and husky, seemed to fill the empty room, welling up from the very depths of her soul. "Come and get it." She strode towards him then, hips swaying from the motion, entrancing him. He felt his blood stir at the sight; his hands were upon her almost before he realized what he was doing, cupping her cheek, kneading her breasts, dragging her with him to the floor. They weren't going to make it to the bed, he realized. Not as she climbed atop him, into his lap and sat there, gazing at him with her wild green eyes._

_**"Never thought I'd scent such desire from a woman again."** Kurama commented within his mind. **"It's...been awhile."**_

_"That it has._

_"Mine." she hissed, and even without a translator, Naruto knew she was laying claim to him. __He peered at for a long moment, wondering if she was truly serious about all this. She was._

_Farengar wasn't here to translate, and to be frank, Naruto didn't need him. Any man with half a libido would recognize such a look. No more words were said between them that night; because none were needed. They grapled and kissed and coupled and fell asleep in one another's arms._

_Aela was gone the next morning, long before Isabelle and Lydia returned, leaving the pair wondering at the faint scent of desire lingering in their home..._

_(End flashback)_

Leaving her had been...troublesome.

Speaking of troublesome...

"Do you have to keep doing that to him, my thane?" Lydia asked of Isabelle and though he could not understand her words, her tone practically oozed sympathy and concern. Naruto had only known their housecarl for a short time now_-how did two thanes share a housecarl anyway?-_but he found himself begining to like her already. Much like Isabelle she favored steel armor-discarding speed and maneuverability for sheer endurance when it came time to fight. And kami, she could fight. He'd witnessed her skill with sword and shield firsthand on the road-indeed, she would've made a fine shinobi in his day. But that was neither here nor there. They were coming closer now, and so he lay completely still, willing his pulse to slow.

"I'll stop it when he apologizes." Isabelle gradually came up benind him, Lydia trailing on her heels.

"But you might be hurting him...

"Bah!" she scoffed. "He's a man! He can take it!"

_'Oh I can take it alright..._

Naruto knew she would _not _have stopped even if she could understand him. She was enjoying this much more than she should have! She'd been busily blasting him with the newfound powers of her Thu'um for fun as they wandered the streets of Windhelm, taking this perverse pleasure in repaying him for his earlier comments about wishing to "tap that" as soon as he was able. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so snide back during Whiterun, but he'd been in such a foul mood at the mention of Madara. Maybe it _had _been his mistake to make Farengar translate...

Tap that indeed! Isabelle wanted to _tap_ him with the sharp edge of her sword!

Indeed, she believed he deserved to be punished for such a comment, but it was his refusal to strike back that was beginning to bother her. Honestly, she was amazed he hadn't tried something already. Wait a minute. He hadn't moved for awhile now.

"Hey," she addressed his unmoving body, nudging it with her toe. "You aren't dead, are you?"

No response.

"Naruto?"

An iron wedge filled her throat. Isabelle bent over him, prepared to check his pulse. Lydia caught sight of his eyes just then, saw them narrow in thinly veiled amusement. Her mouth hung half-open as she realized just what her Thane intended, and she slowly began to edge away from Isabelle. For her part the Nord failed to notice, she was far too focused on the prone blonde's back. A mistake on her part. One that would cost her all too dear in a couple of seconds.

"Hey...

_Now!_

Naruto's hand locked around Isabelle's wrsit in an iron vice and she realized her mistake. She'd forgotten just how clever he could be!

"Baka." Naruto smirked and it was then that Isabelle remembered something else; she wasn't the only one who wielded the unstoppable power of the voice. "Ore wa tame ni!" _Fool!_ _This is for my honor! _Isabelle's eyes grew large as fine china saucers in the same instant that the last shinobi drew a mighty breath and let it loose.

**_"Fus!"_**

Isabelle had just enough time to cry out before the force of _Naruto's_ shout blew her backwards, sending her sprawling across the roads. Her forehead kissed a cobblestone in a way no woman-Nord or otherwise-desired and she'd just enough time to hear her companions laughter before her skull struck the stones again. She'd made the mistake of not wearing her helm today; leaving her skull totally unprotected, against the cold stone streets of Windhelm. Lydia was there almost immediately, silent and stoic as ever.

"You had that coming, my thane."

Isabelle bit back a retort; realizing her housecarl was right. She'd been acting like a spoiled child, and Naruto had given her a taste of her own medicine. She ought to be grateful it hadn't been his sword instead-

_Oh?_ That small, perverted part of herself chuckled. _Aren't we being a bit too eager?_

Her face burned.

_Not that sword! _

Best to let bygones be bygones and move on.

Lydia tugged at her, finally alerting Isabelle's attention to the prescence of to Naruto and the fact that he found himself accosted by a pair of guards.

"I have to ask you to stop!" One of them was saying to Naruto. "That...shouting...of yours is making people nervous."

Naruto glowered at the guard and for a moment, Isabelle thought he'd learned his lesson. Then he smiled. Shor's bones, he wasn't going to-

He was.

_**"FUS...RO DAH!"**_

Naruto's voice was a great deal stronger than hers Isabelle remembered, likely augmented by these many powers of his tenant. Farengar had strove to explain that much to her upon their return to Dragonsreach; he'd compared this "fox" of Naruto's to a daedra, claiming that it gave him great power in exchange for sharing a body with him. The poor guard didn't stand a chance. One moment he was standing across from Naruto; the next, the blonde's voice picked him up and flung him halfway across the city. She was certain she saw the poor fool falling in the direction of the hay-filled stables, a muffled grunt seconds thereafter confirmed the man was still very much alive.

Growling, the shinobi turned to face his compatriot, daring him to protest.

_"Tsugi."_ Fire in his eyes, he waved the remaining guard forward. _Next._

"R-Right, then." Wisely, the man turned around and went about his business, pretending nothing had happened. "I'll let you off with a warning, this time." Isabelle didn't blame him for his cowardice. In fact, she almost commended him for it. You would have to be a fool_-a complete and utter fool-_to mess with someone as heavily armed as Naruto. Which was _exactly_ what she'd been doing moments ago. The thought brought a shamed flush to her cheeks. By the Divines, she truly _was_ a fool. Why did Naruto even put up with her?

Indeed, Naruto was powerful.

_"Ikimashou, imōto-san."_ Isabelle had no way of knowing Naurto had just called her his little sister; nor did he realize she was being teased. Most would've been perturbed by such a notion, disabused of their respect, at the very least.

Not Isabelle.

Truly, she found Naruto's powers to be fascinating. If anything, it only excited her. She considered was a challenge; she could only make him stagger with her shout, but HE could bowl her head over heels with powers she couldn't even begin to comprehend. His strength gave her a standard, something to aspire to. And she wouldn't get anywhere if she kept acting like a spoiled brat; she'd be damned if her new status as Dragonborn did anything to get in the way of that! She was honoured to realize she was supposed to be the hero she'd been told of in tales, but Naruto?

She could only wonder what his thoughts might've been after they'd slain the dragon...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"I can't believe it." the guards gawped at them, their mouths agape like a school of slaughterfish. "You're...Dragonborn. Both of you!" _

_"Dragonborn? What does that mean?" Isabelle asked. She knew the tales, as told her by her father, but this...this was too much to be true. Dragons were one thing killing them and absorbing their soul-their very power and essence-was something entirely different!_

_Thankfully, the guard was more than happy to oblige her._

_"In the very oldest tales, back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim the Dragonborn would slay dragons, and steal their power. That's what the two of you did, isn't it? Absorbed the dragon's power?" Isabelle pretended to consider it a moment._

_"You may be right."_

_"Aye, I think I am." The guard agreed. "You can Shout now, the both of you. That can only mean one thing. You _must _be Dragonborn-_

_"Dragonborn?" One of the other guards frowned. "What in blazes are you talking about, Hammond?"_

_"That's right." Agreed another. "My grandather used to tell stories about the Dragonborn. Those born with the old dragon blood in them, like ol' Tiber Septim himself." _

_"I've never heard of _Tiber Septim_ killing any dragons." One of them disgruntled._

_"That's because there weren't any dragons then, idiot." The now-named Hammond snapped at his compatriot. "They're just coming back now for the first time in, well..." he flung his arms up in exasperation, "Forever!"_

_"What do you say, Irilieth?" A fourth guard of the dark who, thus far, had yet to utter so much as a word. "You've been awfully quiet. Do you believe in this Dragonborn business?"_

_"Hmmph." the dark elf retorted, her equally dark eyes appraising Naruto and Isabelle with something dangerously close to scorn. "Some of you would be better off keeping quiet then flapping your gums on matters you don't know anything about." She turned to face Milmulnir's corpse. "Here's a dead dragon. Now that's definitely something I understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn, the like of which you see hear." She caught Naruto's eye just then, her disdain morphing into respectful pride. "Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me, be he man or beast."_

_**"I have the succint feeling...we've just been praised."** Kurama purred, pleased by the look in her eyes. Naruto shared the sentiment; although he hadn't understood a word of what'd been said, he did understand that these men and women did not fear him in his bestial form. If anything, they seemed in awe of him. He couldn't quite place Aela's expression; the huntress had yet to say anything and still seemed torn somewhere between awe and disbelief._

_Isabelle didn't share any of that sentiment._

_"You wouldn't understand, housecarl." a guard retorted. "You ain't a nord."_

_Isabelle laughed; it was a soft tinkling sound that set Naruto's skin rippling with goosebumps. He'd never heard her laugh before. Not like this. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises from the battle, the entire length of her left arm was one big burn, and her helm had been knocked askew by the dragon's tail and _still _she somehow found it within her to laugh. She looked like absolute crap, and yet still, she delighted in victory. Those thoughts unlocked something deep within him. Naruto couldn't help it; he smiled. There was just something about this woman, her will was so indomitable not even a dragon could bring it down._

_"I've been all across Tamriel." Replied the elf sharply, mistaking the nord's laughter for scorn. "I've seen plenty of things just as outlandish than this. I'd advise the lot of you to trust in the strength of your sword arm, over tales and legends long since past." Her gaze traveled to Isabelle as she said this and the warrior bristled a bit at the imlplied insult. But she held her tongue. The rift between dark elves and her people would not be resolved so easily, certainly not between these two, certainly not today._

_DO-VAH-KIN!_

_Naruto's head snapped toward the mountain's peak in the same instant that Isabelle's gaze jerked toward the sky. The voices-for it could only be thus-continued to rumble into the distance, growing fainter and fainter with each passing second. Isabelle head heard it as well. They pair exchanged a bafffled glance._

_"The hell was that?" Naruto murmurred._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Apparently they'd been summoned by the Greybeards. That had been nearly a week ago. At first he'd thought Isabelle's sense of direction was merely convulted, then he'd realized she had no _intention_ of visiting these "old fools" as Farengar had translated for them, until she was good and ready. Alas Farengar had chosen to remain in Whiterun and as such he longer had any way of properly communication with her. But he knew this much. Whatever this little vendetta with the Dark Brotherhood might be, came first. If it even _was_ a vendetta.

Honestly, he had no idea what she was planning anymore...

"Are you alright, Naruto-dono?"

Naruto risked a glance over his shoulder; lightly amused to find Lydia, and not Isabelle, at his right elbow. Her 'daijoubu' could use some work_-it sounded more like dakobu-_but he understood her meaning nonetheless. She had learned the hard way from the outset of their partnership_-he didn't like being called a thane-_that her servitude to the two of them would test her patience at the best of times and nearly strain her sanity to its breaking during others. But she did try, and her fortitude continued to amaze him. Any sane person would've given up and gone home by now. Not Lydia. She'd stuck with them throughout the last week, refusing to allow these eerie antics to dissuade her from her duty.

"Hai, hai." he waved her concerns away.

"Then you are...how do you say it?" The words cut off and her lips pursed in a thin line. _"Daijoubu desu?"_

_Desu?_

Naruto couldn't help himself; the force of his laugh tore its way out of him in a short, loud bark of amusement. It was too much! He

Lydia offered him a scowl.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?!"

_"Nai, chigau!"_ The blond stiffled a chuckle. "I'm not mocking you, really!"

"I'm afraid I only understood a little of that, my Thane...

Naruto bit back another bout of laughter, his sides shaking from the strain.

_'This is too much! Really!'_

**"You sound happy, kit." **Kurama mused.

_'I am! Well, kinda. It'd be better if she was completely fluent in our language, though...'_

**"Beggars can't be choosers...**

Naruto agreed, though he was still having trouble coming to terms with how hard it was for Lydia to understand, let alone speak his language. He let his feet carry him through the streets of Windhelm as he strugggled to recall just how she'd come by his native language, uncaring for the twists and turns as they followed Isabelle deeper and deeper into the hold.

Lydia...

Evidently Lydia had spent so much time around Farengar in years past, she'd actually picked up a few words here and there. This had been long before he'd ever been to Whiterun mind you-he was beginning to realize he could actually share a half-decent conversation with the woman. What's more, Isabelle _hated it. _She claimed she was still reading the book Farengar had given her but one look at her told him she wasn't the reading type. That was fine with him. They could still get their point across with the occasional hand gesture. Lydia lacked that understand, and what's more, she seemed genuinely interested in least trying to learn his languag, something Isabelle and Aela hadn't even bothered to attempt. Companionship was all well and good, but damnit, he wanted to talk sometimes! This halting speech with Lydia wasn't enough for him. Nowhere near what he wanted...

-bakemono, no?"

_"Nanda?"_

In halting tones, Lydia struggled to ask him if he was leery of what others thought of him; having changed into a giant monster before their very eyes. Naruto didn't so much as bat an eyelash. It wasn't as though he could understand their insults, anyway, so why should he be concerned about what they said? Besides, if ever someone angered him, well...he could always "convince" them of his point of view. And by 'convince', he meant pranking any poor soul foolish enough to insult him until they saw the error of their ways. But he couldn't be telling Lydia that now, could he?

_"Meh." _He shrugged, pantomimed a gesture with his right hand. "It doesn't much matter to me what they think." He spoke slowly, allowing her to understand him. "I am, what I am. Why should I let their words change me, or what I think of myself? If I did that, then I wouldn't be me."

Lydia looked at him for a long moment, admiration shining behind her hazel eyes. They were a lovely shade of auburn, he thought to himself. A man could get lost in them...

"Naruto, I-

"What are you two talking about?" Isabelle was suddenly there at Naruto's left, flanking him, frowning at their conversation.

_"Naniga?"_ Naruto tilted his head, feigning ignorance. _Talking about what?_

_"Aaaargh!"_

That was then they heard it, their little conversation had taken them through the streets of Windhelm, heedless of the snows falling around them. Now, Naruto bid them halt as they came within sight of a dark elf and a young boy, the latter looking to be only ten years old. They were positioned just outside a large house, arguing emphatically. Naruto couldn't understand a word of it and felt his frustrations beginning to boil. This...was well, it wasn't annoying, but he was-sad as it might be-beginning to grow resigned to the impassable language barrier standing between him and the people of Skyrim...

_"It must be so frustrating, shinobi, that you are forced to associate yourself with these...lesser beings."_

Naruto froze. He literally stopped in place, ceased all conscious movement; because he suddenly _aware_ of the voice, this luminous prescence settling upon his psyche. That...hadn't been Kurama's voice just now. Within a touch of dread he reached out for the old fox, but in the ancient one's place he felt an unfamiliar prescence, bright and warm against his senses. It was as though he were staring into the twilight, the silence itself was daring him to speak. And speak he did.

_'What the hell is this?'_

_"What indeed?"_ A faint, tinklinh laugh rewarded him for his efforts.

_'Alright,'_ he thought out around a frown,_ 'Who are you, what the fuck are you doing in my head, why can I understand you, and where the **HELL** is Kurama?'_

_"My name is Azura."_ that same, lilting voice replied, seemingly unperturbed by his coarse language. _"Daedric Princess of Dusk and Dawn. I have been watching you for many days now, timewalker. Your exploits have hmm...intrigued me, to say the least." _There was a pause._ "I would speak with you, walker, if you are willing. As for your tenant...I have simply excluded him from our conversation. You will be able to speak with him once our business has been concluded. We may speak freely here, timewalker; I am quite knowledgeable of your language."_

_'Timewalker?' _Despite the growing ache in his frontal lobe, Naruto almost laughed._ 'Don't you have anything better to call me?'_

_"You have strode across the currents of time, thousands of years in the past, to this era." _Azura was nonplussed._ "What else would you have me call you?"_

_'I'd prefer my name, to be honest.'_

_"Very well then...Naruto-kun." She sounded pleased, Azura did. "Will you hear me out?"_

_'I don't suppose I have a choice now, do I? And what's with the suffix?'_

_"Not really, no."_ He caught a flicker of movement in his peripheals as his world stilled, slowing to accomodate just the two of them. "_If you're thinkng of alerting your companions, do not bother. They are quite unaware of me."_

_'Alright then, speak your peace.'_

_"I wish for you to complete a task for me. Retrieve my Star. Find it, and cleanse it of the taint within. Do this...and I will be willing to assist you with your language problem. And...others as well."_

_'Baka mitai.'_ Naruto scoffed. Are you stupid or something? _'As if you could do that. You claim to be all powerful, but really, you're just another voice in my head.'_

_"Your doubt is to be expected, Naruto-kun."_ Azura replied in flawless Japanese; her words like soft velvet against his ear. _"Allow me to dispel it. Behold!"_

_'The hell?!'_ The blonde cringed as the pressure on his mind abruptly intensified, only to abate just as swiftly._ 'What was that?!'_

_"Consider it a gift."_ she purred demurely. _"You will be able to understand the language of Tamriel for a single day, perhaps even speak it in time, but my blessing is not a permanent one and will not last you more than a day. You must seek out my shrine in Winterhold and speak to my priestess, Aranea. Then we will discuss your...language problem at length there." _A vision flickered before his eyes, a giant statue of a woman, clad in diaphonous robes, holding aloft a sun and a moon in the winter wastes._ "This is where you must go. I look forward to your arrival, my champion."_

_'Oi, I never said anything about being your champion-_

And then she was gone, leaving Naruto utterly baffled. Daedric princess? Dozens of questions pounded at his mind, Kurama's wellbeing chief amongst them. Tentatively he reached out for his tenant-fearing the worst of what might've happened to him. The first thing he felt as irritation. That, and...nausea...?

**"Ugh...I have such a hangover." **The kyuubi all but groaned. **"Did anyone get the number of that bus? What did I miss?**

_'Oh nothing, just a daedra.'_

Kurama cursed.

**"Which one?" **he asked, the words laced with dread,"** Please tell me it wasn't Boethiah! She's probably still pissed at me after all these years..."**

_'Nah, she said her name was Azura-HEY! You knew about this?!' _Indignation flooded him, coloring his cheeks crimson. _'About the daedra?! And you didn't warn me?!'_

The kitsune gave the mental equivalent of a shrug.

**"They've always been around, even in my time. Never thought they'd take an interest in you, though."**

_'Well, obviously one of them did!'_

**"And is that a bad thing? Azura's always been a good girl, if a tad haughty. She won't betray your trust. Now Boethiah...watch out for that one. She's a sly little bitch..."**

_"You say this like you know her..._

There could be no denying the embarassment he felt from Kurama. Not this time.

**"I admit nothing!"**

Lydia provided a halting translation for him, as best she could. She didn't need to. Naruto suddenly found he could understand the pair; it was as though a switch had been flicked somewhere in his mind. He knew it did not have any chance of lasting, but he took the opportunity to smile.

"Then its true, what everyone is saying?" The boy asked. "That Aventus Aretino is doing the Black Sacrament? Trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood?"

"Oh Drimbar, always with the nonsense." The dark elf woman with him shook her head. "No, of course not. Those are just tales."

"Fine," The boy countered. "Then I'll ask him to come out and play. He lives right over there. I'm going to knock on his door."

"No, child!" She abruptly reversed her stance on the matter. "Wait! That boy, that house, they're cursed!"

"Ha!" he crowed. "Then I'm right! I knew it! He's trying to have somebody killed!"

"Alright, I won't deny it. What you heard is true. But Aventus walks a dark path. His actions can lead only to ruin. Now, enough. We will speak no more of this. I am the only friend you need." Naruto watched them pass by, until he felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to prickle. Sure enough, when he turned around, and before he could think to stop her, Isabelle was picking the lock.

_"Oi!"_ Naruto reached out to grab her shoulder._ "Chotto matte!" _They couldn't just break into someone's home!

"Bleh!" Isabelle stuck out her tongue and defiantly broke the lock, thereby opening the door. "You're the one who shouted a guard halfway across the hold, remember?" She gave him a final, defiant look and shouldered her way inside. Sod off! She didn't need to speak to tell him that! Naruto waited after a moment longer, then, elxhaling a long suffering sigh, followed after. Lydia followed, her stoic silence mirroring every bit of anxiety he felt when they stepped intot he dimly lit darkness. He could faintly hear a child's voice...

"Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear."

"Grelod, you old crone! You'll get what you deserve! The Dark Brotherhood will see to that!" Then, more softly. "Please, how long must I do this? I keep praying Night Mother...why won't you answer me?"

Isabelle chose that moment to step around the corner and make herself known.

"It's you!" The boy-undoubtedly Aventus-started in surprise, practially squealing with glee. "You've come at last! I knew you would!"

Naruto glanced at Isabelle. He had a bad feeling about this. Seconds later, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Riften?"

* * *

_(Days later)_

Naruto's first impression of Riften wasn't a pleasant one. Not by any means. Not only had the guard tried to extort them at the gate-for which he was now nursing an arrow to the knee-but the place looked as rundown as any other hovel. He scented fish in the canals below alongside fear and awe in the guards as he passed them by. Evidently their reputation as Dragonborn had already made them well known. Although the language of Skyrim escaped his tongue, he was pleased to find that Azura's blessing still sustained itself; he could understand everyone now, but replying remained beyond him.

It was as if an unseen force stayed his tongue, denying him the chance to speak Tamrielic. _Clever, Azura._ If she'd made her blessing permanent, he wouldn't have had anything more to do with her. By leaving him able to understand, to comprehend, but not reply, she was practically forcing him to seek her out in Winterhold. But for now, according to Isabelle...they had a matron to kill. Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about that-killing an innocent in cold blood.

All that changed when they stepped inside Honorhall Orphanage:

_Fear._

He didn't need to speak so much as a lick of english; he could taste the fear and opression in the air. He could see the bruises on the children's faces, the sorrow in their eyes. When he dipped into Sage Mode, he nearly went mad from the raw emotions swirling around him. Anger, hate. And then he saw her. Grelod. She was an old woman, her voice raw and scratchy as though she'd been inhaling smoke all her life. Her very prescence was steeped in foulness and hatred, the very sight of her caused him to be irate. What she said next made him want to lash out and flay the flesh from her bones.

"Those who shirk their duties will get an extra beating. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Grelod." The children replied despondently.

"And one more thing! I will hear no more talkof adoptions! None of you riff-raff is getting adopted. Ever! Nobody needs you, nobody wants you. That, my darlings, is why you're here. Why you will always be here, until the day you come of age and get thrown into that wide, horrible world. Now, what do you all say?

"We love you, Grelod." They answered softly, sadly. "Thank you for your kindness."

Kindness? Naruto fel this blood boil, seething in his veins like so much hot steam.

"That's better. Now scurry off, my little guttersnipes, before I-"

The rest of her words dissolved into meaningless gibberish-Azura's blessing had finally worn off. That didn't matter. He'd heard enough. He caught Isabelle's eye and jerked his chin in the direction of Grelod. There was a moment of silence between the two of them as she caught his meaning. Follow me. Then he turned his gaze upon Lydia and indicated the door. For a moment it looked as though the housecarl might protest but then she realized he did not wish for her to leave, but rather, stand guard. In the end she merely nodded and stood watch at the door, distracting Constance from the dark deed that was about to be done.

Constance, for her part, spared only a passing glance at the heavily armed strangers that strode into the orphanage.

**"Oi...what're you going to do?"**

_'What needs to be done.'_

Naruto calmly stepped past Constance and towards Grleod, ignoring the latter's words. He slipped into the outer hall-followed the old hag towards room, discreetly locking the door behind him. Having accomplished this task, he paced after her, his footfalls fleet upon the floor. Isabelle slipped after him, not nearly as stealthy, but in the end it didn't matter.

"Oi, onna." Naruto barked at Grelod. _Hey, woman!_

"By shor, what do you want?" She grumbled at him. "Don't tell me you're here to adopt one of those brats?" Her wrinkled face narrowed in anger and contempt. "Well, I won't have it! I-

Something snapped inside of Naruto.

Almost before he knew it, he was strangling her. His fingers were wrapped white-knuckled around the old hag's throat, squeezing with such force he thought her eyes might burst like ripe grapes. But they did not burst; instead they began to bulge, growing larger and larger as he lifted her up off the floor.

_"Teme."_ His words were a bleak, barren hiss. "I swore I wouldn't kill an innocent, but you...you're not an innocent. You're too foul. Too set in your ways, too old, too cruel, too_...everything."_

He began to shake her then-rattling her frail form with such force it was a miracle he didn't simply shake her apart. Grelod's mouth was working wordlessly, her face purpling as she struggled in vain to draw air into her lungs. She did not succeed. Her feet kicked feebily against his chest but to no avail, he was seeing red now, great, unholy red as he wrenched the life

Isabelle snapped her fingers together and a blue glow engulfed Grelod. Soul Trap. Naruto had just enough time for this thought before the lithe nord bounded forward and thrust her sword deep into Grelod's stomach. A dull crunch greeted her steel sword as it thrust upward through the old woman's ribs and emerged out the other side. The silence was deafening. Naruto bit back a growl; he knew Isabelle hated Grelod, but damnit, she was being greedy! This was his kill! It was his _right!_

A sickening crack heralded the end of a life; a recchid soulsent to the void; one that no one would miss. Grelod dropped to the floor in a lifeless heap, bleeding profusely from where she'd been stabbed, her head lolling uselessly aside. There could be no doubting it now: Grelod the Kind was dead. Naruto had no doubts of this as Isabelle ripped her sword free in a blinding flourish and began discreetly cleaning the blood from her blade like a true professional. She didn't seem to care that she'd gotten blood on her face, or anywhere else for that matter. He watched her rip a piece of cloth from Grelod's dress and wipe it across the steel, unfazed by the ever-growing puddle of blood at their feet.

"Oi."

Isabelle did not respond.

"Oi." Naruto tried again.

Still no response.

"OI!"

Naruto glared bloody red daggers at her but she refused to meet his gaze, seemingly intent upon her weapon. Finally he sighed, produced a wet cloth, and stepped forward to begin to clean her face. Isabelle started at his touch, her eyes growing large and wide, but she did not shy aside. She was quivering, he realized. Her fingers worked woodenly at her battered blade, scrubbing uselessly upon the now clean steel. Tear stood in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, and for the life of him he couldn't understand _why. _Then he did. Realization dawned upon him like a thunderclap.

_Isabelle had never killed in cold blood before._

**"Females."** Kurama snorted.** "Why do they always go lily-livered on us at the worst times?"**

_'Beats me..._

Naruto wasn't sure when or why he embraced her, only that he did. His arms drew her close, hands pulled her face into his shoulder, fingers stroked at her dark tresses. She murmurred something that sounded a great deal like nonsensical gibberish and he couldn't understand a word of. Not knowing what else to do, he stroked at her back, trying his utmost to soothe her.

"Yosh, yosh, it'll be okay...

Incredibly, she seemed to understand him. Her snifles softened, and slowly, gradually, she seemed to compose herself. After a long instant she finally wriggled out of his grasp and looked up at him. Jade pierced azure, held it, pinnioned it to the ground. And Isabelle wondered. How long had it been since someone had seen her cry? Too long. The last time she'd cried had been at her father's funeral. She considered herself a hard nord, a true daughter of Skyrim. She'd sworn never to cry again, not until she found her mother. And yet here, now, _here and now_ she found herself quivering like a little girl, railing against the knowledge that she'd killed an unarmed woman in cold blood. Granted, Grelod had probably deserved such a death, but...Boethiah's ass! She hadn't thought she'd feel this guilty!

"Daijoubou."

Isabelle knew that word. _It's alright._ Naruto was smiling that resigned smile of his, saying it was alright, that he would take responsiblity for her kill. By Shor, how did he put up with her? She had once asked herself the same question days before, and now she found herself asking it again.

What does he see in me, that he would stay by me so?

Almost before she knew what was happening she was reaching for him, her fingers cupping his whiskered cheek.

"Naruto...

That was when the door flung itself open, revealing a sheepish looking Lydia. Before either Dragonborn had a chance to inquire as to her prescence someone stepped up behind her and shoved their housecarl forward a half pace, all but thrusting her from the doorway and into their arms.

"Halt! In the name of the Jarl!"

Behind her stood a score of Riften guards, and behind _them_ one could clearly hear the children celebrating Grelod's death. Naruto's attention remained fixated upon the former, rather than the latter. Well now. In all of the excitment, he'd completely forgotten what might happen if the guards were alerted. And they most certainly were alerted. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Constance ushering the children into their rooms and away from the commotion, placing them safely out of harms way.

_'Well, this certainly makes things easier..._

Naruto chuckled and raised his hands. So they'd been caught after all. No matter. Now that Constance and the children were out of the way...

"Can I just say one thing?" Isabelle asked softly.

"Aye, and what might that be lass?" one of guards replied.

Isabelle exchanged a pointed look with Naruto, her intent blatantly clear. Ah. The blond grinned a devilish grin and inhalred mightily in the same instant as she. The guards had all but an instant to realize what they had in mind, what they meant to do. And in that instant, Naruto and Isabelle yanked Lydia behind them, turned back toward the guards, and exhaled.

**_"FUS/FUS!"_**

**A/N: And there you have it! Not my best take on the world of Skyrim, I know, but it IS my first. And definitely one of the most amusing. I almost feel bad for Naruto and the Dovahkin-they're stuck at odds with one another over the slightest things. Poor things. We get to see Lydia! =D And Aela has officially jumped Naruto's bones! There's so much going on here! I'm loving it! Now, prepare yourself, dear reader, for one very long author's note/explanation of the events surmised in this chapter.**

**Down with Grelod! I honestly enjoyed writing her end, and probably took a great deal more pleasure in it than I should have. But seriously, let me ask you this; is there anyone more deserving of death in Skyrim than this old bitch? This chapter was a touch more serious than the others, but still I did my level best to keep it entertaining! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! With this, and that earleir conversation, Naruto's caught the attention of not only the Daedra and now the Dark Brotherhood as well, resulting in them fleeing from Riften! And Kurama has a past relationship with one of them...such hilarity!**

**If any of you are wondering whether Naruto and Isabelle to adopt children in this story as the Dovahkin can do in Hearthfire, well, you're in luck! There will be adoptions. Hell-some of the girls will even get pregnant after he beds them. I always thought that was a bit lacking in Skyrim, they practically tiptoed around the sexuality bit. Little touching moment there at the end-Isabelle in a rare and genuine moment of vulnerability. Will they get together? Of course! ****I won't say when, though...**

**Now, on to other matters.**

**Naruto's shout is a great deal stronger than Isabell's at present; because he's feasted on Alduin _AND_ devoured the flesh of Mirmulnir. Devouring their very essence is more than enough to impart a bit of knowledge about the Unrelenting Force, wouldn't you think? Isabelle will catch up to him eventually and then...well, lets just say two Unrelenting Shouts can do a helluva lot of damage!**

**Chaos is set to ensue as of next chapter with the Dark Brotherhood, Daedra, and the Thieves Guild! I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am! There's so much more to come! The College of Winterhold-not to mention finding Isabelle's mother-and the Daedric Weapons! Thieves Guild! The Companions! The Dark Brotherhood! And of course, my personal favorite...DAWNGUARD! Look forward to it all, readers!**

**So...in the immortal words Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? **

**R&R! =D**


	5. Silence, My Brother

**A/N: SKYRIM! That's all I have to say. I've been playing the game on and off as of late, and I've noticed that there are really only a few good crossovers with this. Not surprising, considering how vast the Skyrim universe is, and how difficult it would be to merge with that of Naruto's. And this humorous little idea came out of it. ALSO! Apparently some hellions in Congress are trying again to bring the SOPA bill back-albeit quietly-through congress! I think I speak for everyone that we must resist this at all costs. Whomever reads this, please, spread the word!**

**Now...**

**Let the sensational hilarity ensure! A new saga begins in this chapter...as we move ever onward!**

_"For what reason does man persist? What motivates him to arise in the morning and take up arms against what opposes him? Is it his reputation? Nothing so hollow. Is it his innate sense of direction? Hardly viable and widely unreliable. So why does man continue to move forward?_

_Simple._

_It is for the glory of overcoming any obstacle he encounters. Let the enemies raise their weapons in defiance! Let fate deal out all it can! For man will not stop moving. And without a challenge there is no glory."_

_~?_

**Silence, My Brother**

"Sleep well?"

Four years ago, Naruto would've bolted out of the bed with an angry hiss. He would've woken with a bolt-demanded an explanation for his abduction, screamed and sputtered until he gained his answers, all the while demanding to know how this woman spoke his language. But he was no longer the impulsive fool he'd once been. Fighting a war changed you. Made you think. Rationalize. When he opened his eyes, he realized what his younger self wouldn't have; panicking would get him absolutely nowhere.

So instead of throwing a fit, Naruto levered himself up on his elbows and rose from the bed, moving with an exagerated slowness, flexing his fingers and toes testing them for full range of movement. He found himself peering up at a woman in the rafters of what appeared to be a shack, her body wreathed in dark garments, her face hidden by a cowl. Her left leg swung lazily over the edge, taunting him as she hung just out of what would've been a normal man's reach. Thankfully Naruto wasn't normal, but attacking and hog-tying the woman were the furthest things from his mind at present. Well, not entirely. He'd half a mind to take this young woman over his knee and spank her for drugging him_. Hard._

**"Oho! I like the way you think!" **He didn't need to look to see Kurama's grin. **"I wouldn't mind teaching her a lesson, either."**

_'This is the last time we sleep under the stars.' _Naruto chastised himself.

**"Amen!"**

Upon escaping from Riften-the guards hot on their heels-they'd successfully returned to Aventus in Windhelm and informed him of Grelod's "unfortunate" demise. After singing his praises of the Dark Brotherhood, the boy had rewarded the three of them with a family heirloom, which turned out to be nothing more than a fancy silver plate of little-to-no real value. Isabelle had spoken precious little upon completing that quest, much to their charign, but she'd been vehement that they return to Whiterun. Killing Grelod had shaken her somewhat. Naruto had seen in his every glance. Isabelle was accustomed to honorable combat; fighting against a worthy and armed foe, not killing an unarmed-albeit wicked-old crone of a woman. Naruto hadn't lost so much as a wink of sleep over it. When you were born and bred to defend your village at any cost, you accepted that sometimes a few dirty deeds had to be done-were neccessary-to keep the people safe.

No shinobi was she, that Isabelle.

She had been vehement that they return to Whiterun, but with the latter being several days away, they were eventually forced to make camp in the wilderness. Naruto had volunteered for first watch while the women slept, opting to spend time with the fire and his thoughts than his companions. Shortly after twilight, something had stirred in the undergrowth, just on the edge of the firelight. Unthinking, he'd gone to investigate-no sooner had he done so than he felt a sharp prick in the neck. Whatever drug it was it must've been a potent one, he hadn't been able to fight it off-but he had been able to holler-before it drove him under.

And now here he was.

Naruto finished his subtle inspection of his body, pleased to find that whatever he'd been drugged with had long since run its course. He could feel chakra thrumming through his veins, ready to be unleashed in the less than likely event that this meeting took a turn for the worse. He took in his surroundings at a glance and confirmed his supsicions, found himself in a small shack-for which he most certainly didn't have the key, but was otherwise unencumbered.

He rose from the bed and reached for his weapons, regardeing the cowled stranger with wary eyes and a warier smile. Her eyes creased slightly behind her cowl, a sign she was regarding him just as warily. She made a slight move with her right hand_-reaching for a hidden knife, perhaps?-_but otherwise showed no sign of distress as he reclaimed his swords and scroll, buckling them onto his belt.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, miss...

"Astrid." The woman on the beam supplied. "I assume you're the Dragonbane everyone's been talking about."

"Ah." Naruto felt a colt knot of dread begin to form, deep within his stomach. "You'd be correct then. Now, mind telling me why I can understand you?"

"I see I've gotten your attention." He thought he saw her smile behind the cowl. "Its thanks to this little trinket." She reached beneath her jerkin to reveale an eerie looking ebony necklace with nearly a dozen blood-red jewels etched into its facets. "I found it in some _Akaviri_ tomb when I was a little girl. It's fascinating, really. With it, I can speak any language I desire...within reason of course. Unfortunately...it also seems to be cursed by them." Astrid tugged at it for a deliberate emphasis and sure enough, the necklace didn't seem to budge. "I can't seem to take the damned thing off." A shrug within the dark ended her explanation.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Thanks for the history lesson." Naruto grunted. "Am I to assume you've taken my _nakama_ captive as well?"

_"Them?"_ The assassin laughed. "Oh no no no. I have no interest in those two. A killer who weeps for her victims and a servile housecarl are of absolutely no use to me. You, however, the way you strangled that woman in broad daylight without pause or preamble or even a care..." Suddenly, she shivered, seeming to convulse from head to toe. "It was so_...inspiring."_

...inspiring?

"Yup, we've got a

_'Good god,' _Naruto thought to himself,_ 'And here I thought Tobi was bat-shit crazy!'_ But in the end, crazy really didn't matter matter. She may have separated him from Isabelle and Lydia, but so long as he could move his body, so long as he had total access to his chakra, he was more than a match for this kidnapper; this weird woman who'd spirited him away in the middle of the night. He just had to keep her busy for a few minutes until he could plan his escape...

"Is there a particular reason why you've kidnapped me?"

"Does it matter?" Astrid asked. "You're warm, dry...and still very much alive. That's more than can be said for old Grelod. Hmm?"

Despite himself, Naruto cringed.

"You know about that?"

"Half of Skyrim knows." She replied. "Old hag gets butchered in her own orphanage? Things like that tend to get around. Oh, but don't misunderstand. I'm not criticizing. It was a good kill. Old crone had it coming. And you saved a group of urchins, to boot. Ah, but there is a slight...problem.

The last shinobi_-an undead Madara didn't count!-_felt his smile twist into a frown.

"Not sure I like were this going."

"You see," Astrid continued, ignoring him, "That little Aretino boy was looking for the Dark Brotherhood. For me, and my associates. Grelod the kind was, by all rights, a Dark Brotherhood contract. A kill...that you stole, from us. A kill you must repay."

"Lemme guess." Naruto scoffed. "You want me to kill someone."

This time, there could be no mistaking the smile behind her mask.

"Well now. Funny you should ask. If you turn around, you'll notice my guests. I've "collected" them from...well, that's not really important. The here and now. That's what matters. You see, there's a contract out on one of them, and that person can't leave this room alive. But...which one? Go on, see if you can figure it out. Make your choice. Make your kill. I just want to observe...and admire, a shinobi at work. After all, this is my first time seeing one of the Akaviri's ancestor's up close."

"Akaviri?"

"You didn't know?" Astrid cocked her head. "My dear boy, you really _are_ out of touch. If I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't even from this era."

_'Pretty much, yeah.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Funny; I didn't think you were that much of a coward-

Naruto bristled; he didn't care whose ancestor he was, no one talked to him like that.

Without so much as a backwards glance he took them in, three hooded individuals, a man, a woman, and-what the devil was that?! A cross between a man and a cat?!

"I'll have no part of this lunacy." he hissed. "Let me leave, or I'll go through you."

"Oh, but you will." Astrid replied, leaning forward on her haunches. "I know you. Killing's in your blood. Why try to resist it? Its not as though these three are innocents; they've each done terrible things in ther liftimes: murder, mayhem, betrayal...one might even say they all deserve to die. Oh, and before you think about trying to escape, or simply breaking down the front door, I should warn you-I've spelled this entire cabin against your chakra. Any attempt on your part to escape will result in quite the nasty backlash.

"Tch."

"You don't believe me?" she challenged. "Fine. Go ahead, try."

"Gladly."

Naruto spun around and cannoned into the nearmost wall as hard as he could. It was like striking steel. Ordinarily this wouldn't have posed a problem. He'd shredded far worse with his bare fists before and he expected to do so again. The seemingly flimsy wall did more than hold; he bounced off it and crashed to the floor. He was up again in an instant, spitting his fury, rasengan in hand, driving the sphere into the door. He succeeded only in producing the smallest of cracks before the sphere snuffed itself out of his hand.

"What the-?!"

"Told you." Astrid radiated smugness. "You're welcome to try as many times as you like."

"Bitch." Naruto spit.

"Why, thank you."

"That's it." he all but snarled. "Fuck this!"

Naruto dipped into kyuubi's chakra cloak without a second thought; it was far easier to sense ill intent in this form than it was without. His gaze roamed the three figures, narrowed upon the one that looked to be more of a cross between a man and a cat. Strange creature, that. But his eyes were drawn elsewhere, to the malignant aura of ill intent surrounding the strange being. Cruelty. It stained the man like a second skin, seeping from his fur like a thing alive. Wicked. Malcontent. Evil. Naruto let the dagger fly without a second thought and the khajit fell, gurgling as the kunai sank hilt deep into his throat.

"Done." he snarled. "Now let me outta here."

Astrid laughed.

"The conniving Khajiit. Cat like that was sure to have enemies. It's no wonder you chose him."

_'Didn't have much of a choice.'_ Naruto groused to himself, but he didn't dare tell Astrid that.

"So who was it? Who had the contract?"

"Oh. No, no, no." Astrid shook her head. "Don't you understand? Guilt, innocence, right, wrong...irrelevant. What matters is I ordered you to kill someone, and you obeyed. It felt good, didn't it? Holding one's life in the palm of your hand, deciding whether they live or die."

_'Right...ya crazy bitch.'_

"So...I'm free to go?"

"Of course." She replied with a slight tilt of the head. "And you've repaid your debt in full. Here's the key to the shack." Naruto's hand rose to snatch it up even as she tossed it at him. "But, why stop there? I say we take our relationship to the next level. I would like to officially extend to you an invitation to join my family. The Dark Brotherhood. In the Southwest reaches of Skyrim, in th Pine Forest, you'll find the entrace to our Sanctuary. Its just beneath the road, hidden from view. I'll even present you with a map in your language, if you're so inclined. Who knows? You just might be able to find your friends again. But enough about those weaklings:

When questioned by the Black Door, answer with the correct passprhase: "Silence, my brother." Then you're in. And your new life begins."

"That's it?" Naruto raised a hand to catch the map hurled at him; sure enough, it was written in his language. Excellent. With this, at least he had a vague sense of direction, rather than being forced to flouder about in the wilds until he happened upon some civilization or something.

"That's it." Astrid confirmed, leaning back upon her perch. "I've lowered the wards around the cabin; you're free to go. I'll see you at home."

"Right, then."

Naruto peered at her for a moment longer, before finally turning his back on Astrid and advancing upon the remaining captives. He couldn't just leave them here after all. They certainly weren't innocent but neither did their sins warrant death. He felt a touch better about himself as he undid their bindings-as they, the man and the woman, blubbered their thanks in recompense in unintelligible gibberish. Nodding, Naruto unlocked the door, so as to allow them to leave first. Neither dared glance at Astrid as they passed outside, that woman hanging in the rafters obviously inspired more terror than any shinobi-save himself-possibly could.

_'What do you think?'_ he asked of Kurama.

**"I think I'd like to give this Astrid woman a paddling."**

Naruto scowled. _'I didn't ask that!'_

**"Well then, if you're wondering about this Dark Brotherhood...I'd say join them. What could possibly go wrong?"**

_'I dunno...EVERYTHING?!'_

**"Oh ye of little faith!"**

_'Oh ye of too much faith!'_ Naruto snapped back. _'This is always happening because of you!'_

**"Or sure, blame the fox!"**

_'I _am_ blaming you, baka kitsune!'_

"Oh, and one more thing...

"WHAT!" Naruto roared, whirling to face Astrid, irate at her interruption. It saved his life.

"I've changed my mind." she announced abruptly, rising from the beam in a fluid motion. "I think I'd like to see your skills for myself firsthand."

_'Why you little blighter-_

Naruto was already in motion, his head lurching forward just as the knife flew from her fingers. He caught the deadly blade between his teeth, its point dangling mere millimeters from his tongue. Even as he spat it into the floor Astrid was flying at him, her body a blur of red and black as she descended from the beam. She was fast, for a woman. Her blade actually grazed his cheek, actually sapped a bit of lifeforce from him-before he backhanded her with his off-hand, flinging Astrid halfway across the shack. _Damn but that felt good_.

Watching her tumble, he raised an arm and beckoned with one hand, much like a certain bushy-browed shinobi once had.

"Come to daddy," he called after her.

Astrid landed in a tangle of arms and legs, but she was tenacious. Even as she struck the floor she bounded upright, using the nearby wall as a springboard to launch herself at him. But this time, Naruto was ready. His body glided out of the path of her blade and struck down in the same instant, chopping at her blade arm with a bare hand, preventing the deaddly dagger from touching him a second time. Astrid hissed in surprise, the breath emerging as a soft snarl, transforming into a sudden _whoosh _in an explosive retort as the blonde's fist, his-remaining hand-cannoned upwards and into her stomach, the chakra-enhanced punch shearing through her leather jerkin, bending her body double, as though it were made of cardboard.

"Oof!"

"What, is that it?" Naruto chuckled, his breath warm against her ear as he reached down for her and drew her over his knee. "I expected more from the leader of the Dark Brotherhood." Ordinarily he took no pleasure in such things-but this woman needed to be taught a lesson, of the most severe sort. He wouldn't kill her. Oh, no. That was far too merciful. He would embarass her. Before Astrid could guess at what he was up to he swatted her right on the ass with his open palm. _Hard._ Astrid surprised him; he'd half-expected her to bit her tongue defy him with her silence. Instead, the leader of the Dark Brotherhood-she squealed like a little girl receiving a spanking at the hands of her father. It was almost laughable-No! It was laughable!

**"So this is what assasins are reduced to in this age."** Kurama scoffed.** "Pity. Although I must admit, she had that coming!"**

"You've been a bad girl, Astrid." He mocked. "Now I'll have to punish you...

Astrid bucked then, the back of her head smashing into his nose, shattering cartilege. Naruto laughed. Laughed-even as blooded gushed out of his nose and poured into his mouth. There was some fight in this one after all! tasted blood in his mouth. He let her go and she lunged at him, driving her knife home for the kill-

Too slow.

Both arms came up, locking around her in a viscious vice, ripping the blade from her hand and sending it clattering across the floor. He drew her close with a sharp tug-and the mouth of her cowl flopped backs from the motion laying bare her face for him to see. Huh. She was younger than he'd expected her to be-somewhere in her mind to late twenties if not early thirties. He was still mulling the matter over when she kissed him, her lips jarring violently against his. Naruto had all of an instant to register the sudden liplock before he tasted an unfamiliar burn against his lips. _Poison!_ He jerked back as if he'd been burned, jarring himself free from her and shoving himself against the nearest wall, chakra already burning through his veins, working to purge his system of the taint-

_There!_

Hers was a powerful poison, but even it paled in comparison to Kyuubi's chakra. Half of it had burned away by the time he'd shoved Astrid; once he'd reclaimed his footing all save the faintest of traces had been purged from his body. Inwardly he swore. Why was it that every man, woman, and beast was trying to kill him! It was enough to make a man think he was unwelcome in these parts.

**"Clever bitch."** Kurama commended.** "Another three seconds and her toxin might've had us there."**

_'Too clever.'_ Naruto replied, leering at Astrid. _'We'll have to do something about her.'_

"By Sithis." Astrid pulled back, breathless. "You really are something, Dragonbane. Be it swordplay or poison, I cannot hope best you. You truly are worthy of your title as shinobi." She must've read the anger in his eye because her expression became wary. "I trust you haven't taken offense. I just wanted to test your skills. Nothing personal." Naruto _did_ take it personally!

"You fucking tried to kill me!"

"Well, there is that." she sniffed. "But I only wished to test your abilities. Had I been trying, you would've sustained more than a mere cut."

"And had I been strying, I woulda shoved a _Rasenshuriken_ up your ass!"

"Well, I have no idea what a 'Rasenshuriken' is, but I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't. Besides," she stepped to him-light as an errant breeze, "Killers of our calibre have to stick together." Her lips touched on his cheek, a feather's brush, meant to irritate and provoke. It almost worked. Naruto bristled and prepared to make good on his threat.

"You-

"As I said before_...see you at home."_

When he turned to address her she was gone in a swirl of shadow; another bit of eldritch magic at work, no doubt.

**"Hrmph."** A grunt from his tenant confirmed his suspicions. **"I get the succinct feeling we haven't seen the last of her."**

_'For my sake, I hope you're wrong.'_

Naruto grunted as he stalked aside; great, now he was hungry _and _horny! He swung open the door, and found himself presented with a unfamiliar sight. Miles of wilderness stretched out before him, leaving him staring and sheer peaks and towering forests eclipsing the rising sun. A river roared several yards away-adding an almost surreal backdrop to the early morning. Naruto couldn't help himself. He gawped. This place stood to be a far cry from the sprawling plains of Whiterun, its warm, humid air a stark contrast in the face of the mountains and their chill. To be honest, he didn't even know where here was.

One thought leapt to the forefront of his mind.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I?!"

A mighty roar answered him in the distance. Naruto spat, shading his eyes against the rising sun. Sure enough a dragon's silhouette could be seen overhead-swooping down towards him. For a split second he thought it might be Alduin, but no, this dragon was smaller, if only slightly so. Regardless, it was ceirtainly larger than the last. Had he known anything of the dragons themselves he might've realized his peril-understood that this beast was an Elder Dragon, second only to Alduin himself. Its rust-colored scales glinted like fire as the sunlight splayed across them and judging by its trajectory the beast was well aware of him. And it looked-sounded to be-more than a little hungry. Well then, two could play that game...

**"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**

_'Aye.'_

Come to think of it, he hadn't had a meal in several hours now. That broth Isabelle fed him had done little to settle his stomach; even now he could feel it growling. And what better meal than a dragon? Naruto licked at his lips and drew his blade, leaving time for only three words before the beast swooped down upon him spewing fire and flame, and they werent Fus Ro Dah:

_"Time for dinner!"_

**A/N: And there you have it! Not my best take on the world of Skyrim, I know, but it IS my first. And definitely one of the most amusing. As you can see, I took a sharp turn from the norm here, as Astrid kidnapped _Naruto_ and offered him a place in the Dark Brotherhood. She also knows a great deal abotu the Akaviri, which, surprise surprise, are Naruto's descendants, that is to say, hailing from the shinobi themselves.**

**Alas, our favorite blond now finds himself separated from Isabelle and Lydia left to fend for himself, wandering in the wilds of Skyrim. What could possibly go wrong? In the infamous words of our hero...EVERYTHING! He's barely on his own, and already he's run into a dragon! Deadly winged beasts aside, If you thought Naruto was a troublemaker before...just wait, till you see what he does next chapter, unsupervised!**

**Chaos is set to ensue as of next chapter with the Dark Brotherhood, Daedra, and the Thieves Guild! I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am! There's so much more to come! The College of Winterhold-not to mention finding Isabelle's mother-and the Daedric Weapons! Thieves Guild! The Companions! The Dark Brotherhood! And of course, my personal favorite...DAWNGUARD! Look forward to it all, readers!**

**So...in the immortal words Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And enjoy the preview 'Tis a surprise! Sorry if its rough!**

**(Preview)**

_The full moon hung over a massacre._

_"Fus Ro Dah!"_

_The raiders had just enough time to register the sound of the Dragonbane's voice before he shouted them apart; his very words flinging them from their perch atop the wagon, dashing them upon the unyielding earth below with all the force of a thousand hammers. One of the marauders, an Imperial, managed to reclaim his footing just long enough for an arrow to sink into his knee. The buffoon dropped like a sack of potatoes, all but squealing his agony to the eight divines for allowing this to happen._

_"My knee!" he blubbered. "Why is it always my knee?!"_

_Another arrow lanced out of the dark, ripping into his throat, silencing his cries in the dark._

_ One down._

_"What in Oblivion was that?!" An orc growled, just before a third shaft sank into his eye and leapt out the other side. His body bobbed back and forth for a moment, as though it couldn't decide which way it ought to fall if at all. Finally it pitched forward into the snow and lay still in an ever growing puddle of black ichor._

_Two down._

_"Where is this one hiding?!" The lone female of their group, a mangy-looking khajiit, wheeled this way and that, thrusting her torch before her like a burning brand to ward off evil. Something large dropped down on her from behind and ripped her into the treetops before she could utter so much as a scream. Her lifeless corpse dropped seconds later, bearing a grisly slash across its trachea. Someone screamed as they saw her, sucking in a gasping breath before the shadow swooped back up into the trees a second time._

_Three down._

_"Show yourself, creature!" Their leader, a swarthy-looking nord in steel armor, demanded of their unseen foe._

_There was a silence. Then:_

_"Yol Toor Shul!"_

_A tidal wave of flame roared out of the darkness and rushed over the remaning bandits, setting their fur armours afire. Several flung themselves shrieking into the drifts in a desperate effort to quell the flames. Others burned where they stood, the flesh liquefying from their bones, leaving naught but charred skeletons behind. The leader fared better than most; he'd been able to make it to the drifts before the others, and as such he had just enough time to witness the slaughter of his men. _

_It was as if a shadow drifted amongst them, unaffected by blade or spell. The shade dealt death whenever it sruck, sparing none._

_Something dropped down on the nord's back, driving his face deeper into the drifts. Strong hands locked around his neck and began pull, straining ligaments..._

_"No! Wait!" He begged. "Mercy! I cannot best you!"_

_Too little, too late; a savage twist sent him to Sovngarde. The last thing he heard was the man's swelling shout booming all around him:_

_"Fus Ro Dah!"_

_Those few that survived _that_ verbal abuse soon met their end at the blonde's blades; heads rolled, limbs flopped away, innards were spilled into the snow. The battle-if it could be called such-ended in an instant. Naruto took a long moment to survey the scene of the massace, taking in the slaughtered souls with a wary glance. They hadn't stood a chance. Blood-none of it his own-stained the snow scrimson, bodies lay strewn about in a grisly parody of broken bundles. The sight of it did a number on most, but not Naruto; he simply shook his head at their loss and continued on his way._

_A soft, snuffling sound drew his attention, brought him up short._

_"Hmm?"_

_Naruto craned his neck toward the sound. It was coming from the carriage. But how could that be? It was little more than a pile of timber, slashed to bits by the bandits. Padding forward, the last shinobi holstered his bow and blade, made as if to reach for the door. Imagine his surprise when it swung open of its own accord. There, huddled inside the ruined remains of the carriage, was a child. But not just any child. An elf? Naruto shook his head, vaguely recalling what little he'd seen of them. This continent truly was a strange place. This was a high elf-barely on her fifth year. He peered at her and she gazed back at him with large golden eyes full of fear and wonder. Remarkably, she didn't seem to be hurt._

_She chattered something at him; sure enough, he didn't understand a word._

_Naruto stared at the elven girl for a long moment before scratching the back of his head. He couldn't understand a single syllable she'd said._

_"Well now," he wondered aloud, "What the devil am I going to do with you, little one?" _

**R&R! =D**


End file.
